Des secret
by Apollo16
Summary: Colby découvre qu'on lui a caché un secret et son équipe découvre qu'il leur a caché un secret
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages de la série Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ne m'a appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Nicolas Falacci et Cheryl Heuton. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.**

Encore une opération de réussi pour l'équipe de Don, il sortait du labo de cocaïne, toute les personnes arrêtés aucun mort des deux côtés. Don sortait de l'entrepôt avec David et Colby quand un coup de feu retentit, David se retourna et tira sur l'auteur des tirs qui tomba raide mort. Quand il se retourna il dut baisser la tête pour voir Don accroupi à côté de Colby qui était allongé sur le sol une balle au milieu du dos et une flaque de sang qui se formait autour de lui, Don compressait la blessure et Colby tentait de dire quelque chose alors qu'il crachait du sang.

**Don :** Arrête d'essayer de parler concentre toi sur ta respiration.

Colby aurait bien aimait voulu le faire mais il devait dire quelque chose de très important avant que le froid et les ténèbres l'enveloppe totalement et qu'il tombe dans l'inconscient. Il se concentra pris une grande inspiration et parla.

**Colby : **Ryan.

**Don :** Qui est Ryan ?

**Colby : **Mon frère.

**Don :** Tu veux que je le prévienne ?

Colby hocha la tête c'est la dernière chose qu'il fit avant que l'inconscience ne l'enveloppe totalement et que ses yeux se fermèrent. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent et après l'avoir stabilisé l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital le plus proche, David monta avec lui, Liz et Megan suivirent l'ambulance et Don alla au bureau.

Sur la route du bureau Don se posait des questions rien n'avait été mentionné à propos d'un frère ou même à propos de la moindre famille, le dossier de Colby était le plus vide de tous les dossiers que Don avait eu l'occasion de lire au FBI. Il se rendit compte qu'il connaissait très peu son agent, il ne savait rien de son passé, il avait déjà essayé de le faire parler à ce propos mais il changeait toujours de sujet, finalement Don n'avait pas insisté. Il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir à tout ça il était arrivé au bureau décidant qu'il était inutile de regarder le dossier de Colby sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune information, il décide de regarder à l'intérieur de son bureau les trois premiers tiroirs qu'il tira était remplis de dossiers, les trois suivant en revanche étaient remplis d'un peu de tout mais un surtout regorgeait de photos et de souvenir à l'intérieur il y avait une enveloppe sur laquelle était écrite :

« Personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgences »

Don ouvrit l'enveloppe et trouva à l'intérieur qu'une feuille dessus était inscrit deux noms sur la même ligne. Il appela le numéro indiqué.

**… :** Allô.

**Don :** Madame Granger excusez-moi de vous déranger je suis Don Eppes du FBI et je travaille avec Colby…

**… :** Oh mon Dieu qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Don :** Il s'est fait tirer dessus lors d'une opération il est actuellement à l'hôpital.

**… :** Je viens tout de suite.

**Don :** Colby m'a demandé de de prévenir son frère Ryan de ce qui s'est passé si ce n'est pas trop indiscret pourquoi vous avait le même numéro ?

**… :** Je suis la tante de Colby et Ryan n'a que 8 ans je suis sa tutrice légale.

**Don :** D'accord merci.

Don raccrocha encore choqué par la nouvelle : Colby avait un petit frère de 8 ans et personne n'était au courant. Don décida d'appeler son père pour le prévenir de ce qui se passé.

**Alan :** Allo ?

**Don ;** Salut papa c'est moi.

Dès qu'Alan entendu la voix de son fils ainé il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**Allan :** C'est Charlie.

**Don :** Non c'est Colby.

Alan ne put retenir un sentiment de soulagement aucun de ses fils n'était blessé mais il s'arrêta net dans son élan de joie, en réalité un de ses fils était blessé certes ce n'était pas un fils de sang mais un fils quand même, depuis qu'il connaissait les agents de Don il les considéré comme une famille élargie mais il avait un autre sentiment envers Colby ils s'étaient tous les deux très bien entendu dès leur première rencontre. Alan dut s'arrêter dans sa réflexion car Don l'appelait au travers du téléphone en se demandant s'il était toujours là.

**Don :** Papa t'es toujours là.

**Allan :** Oui désolé, comment va Colby ?

**Don :** Je ne sais pas j'ai prévenu sa famille avant d'aller à l'hôpital.

**Allan :** Je préviens Charlie et j'arrive.

**Don :** D'accord.

Don se dirigea vers l'hôpital et arriva 15 minutes plus tard.

**Don :** Comment va-t-il ?

**David :** Aucune nouvelle ils l'ont emmené au bloc la balle à peut-être touché la moelle épinière.

Don hocha la tête comment son agent réagirait quand il apprendrait la nouvelle, il le connaissait bien Colby adorait faire du surf, de la rando et toutes sortes d'activités physique une fois dans un fauteuil il ne pourrait plus faire toutes ses activités qu'il aime tant.

**Don :** Son frère arrive.

**David :** Colby n'a pas de frère.

**Don :** Faut croire que si, il a 8 ans et s'appelle Ryan.

**David :** Pourquoi il ne nous l'a jamais dit ?

**Don :** Je ne sais pas.

Les portes de la salle d'urgences s'ouvrirent et une femme d'à peu près soixante ans aux cheveux gris et aux yeux bleus persans entra, elle avait l'air fatigué ; elle était accompagné d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années il était châtain clair et avait les yeux vert, quand Don le vit la ressemblance le frappa le petit garçon était une réplique miniature de Colby.

**Don :** Tu es Ryan ?

**Ryan:** Comment tu sais ?

**Don :** Je travaille avec Colby et tu lui ressemble énormément.

Ryan sourit exactement le même sourire que Colby.

**Don :** Vous devez être madame Granger ?

**… :** Je vous en prie appelait moi Maria.

**Don :** D'accord.

Don se tourna vers son équipe pour faire les présentations tout le monde était encore étonné de la nouvelle : Colby avait un frère.

**Maria :** Comment va-t-il ?

**Don :** Ils l'ont emmené au bloc on n'en sait pas plus.

Maria hocha la tête, Ryan s'asseya à côté d'elle il avait l'air un peu perdu au milieu de tout ça lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir son frère. Cinq heures plus tard un médecin arriva.

**Médecin :** Vous êtes là pour Colby Granger ?

**Don :** Oui.

**Médecin :** Eh bien j'ai peur que nos craintes soient confirmés la balle a effectivement touché la moelle épinière, il est paralysé.

**Maria :** Oh mon dieu !

**Médecin :** Cependant il y a une bonne nouvelle la paralysie n'est peut-être que temporaire.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que voulait dire ?

**Médecin :** La paralysie est dû à une inflammation de la moelle épinière donc avec de la volonté et de nombreuses séance de rééducation il se pourrait qu'il remarche.

**Don :** On peut allait le voir ?

**Médecin :** Oui bien sûr il est chambre 256, ne soyez pas étonné si il est réveillé.

**Don : **Comment ça ?

**Médecin :** Je suppose que l'anesthésiant ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'effet sur lui car il était réveillé 5 minutes après l'opération ; mais évitez quand même de rester trop longtemps il doit se reposer.

**Don :** Merci doc.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre 256 son petit frère devant. Il entra le premier dans la chambre à l'intérieur Colby avait les yeux grand ouvert et quand il vit son petit frère un sourire apparu sur son visage.

**Colby :** Ça faisait longtemps.

**Ryan :** C'est vrai.

Colby enlaça son frère puis le détailla il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu, ses cheveux était plus long il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la colère qu'il a dut faire à leur tante pour éviter d'aller chez le coiffeur.

**David :** Tu nous avais caché que tu avais un petit frère.

**Colby :** Longue histoire.

David se contenta de cette réponse il savait que certaines explications devraient être données. Sa tante s'approcha de lui pensant qu'elle était la mieux placé pour abordé le sujet que personne n'avait envie d'aborder.

**Maria :** Le médecin t'as dit ce qui s'est passé ?

**Colby :** Je suis au courant il m'a tout dit, pour la paralysie et tout le reste je sais que tu as trop l'habitude d'annoncer les mauvaises.

Des souvenirs passèrent devant les yeux de Colby et sa tante : L'annonce de la mort de son père sa maman n'avait pu lui dire trop anéantie pour ça et puis celle de sa mère fallait croire que sa famille était maudite. L'équipe les regarda se demandant exactement ce qui se passait mais encore une fois les explications viendraient plus tard.

**Don :** On va devoir y aller.

Ryan dit au revoir à son frère et lui promit de revenir le lendemain.

**Alan : **Vous dormez où ?

**Maria :** A l'hôtel je pense.

**Allan : **Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez nous il y a assez de place n'est-ce pas Charlie ?

**Charlie :** Sans problème.

**Maria : **D'accord, merci.

Le lendemain matin David partit un peu plus tôt que d'habitude car il avait l'intention de voir Colby sa curiosité avait été piqué au vif et il voulait des réponses.

Il entra dans la chambre de Colby celui-ci était réveillé et regardait un match de football américain, lorsque David entra il éteint la télévision.

**Colby :** Salut.

**David :** Salut, j'ai des questions à te poser.

**Colby :** Je m'en doutais un peu.

**David :** Alors ?

**Colby :** Alors quoi ?

**David :** Ton frère ?

Colby sourit il était quasiment sûr que ce serait la première question de son partenaire.

**Colby :** Mon frère est né quand j'étais en Afghanistan ma mère a eu une aventure avec un homme une nuit à suffit elle est tombé enceinte seulement quand le type l'a su il s'est barré en courant.

**David :** Pourquoi ta tante à la garde de ton frère ?

**Colby :** Toujours quand j'étais en Afghanistan ma mère est allé à la banque avec mon frère pour prendre des sous elle voulait m'acheter un cadeau spéciale. La banque a été braqué et le braqueur menacé une petite fille ma maman comme d'habitude a voulu jouer les héros elle s'est interposée et a pris une balle. Ce jour-là en Afghanistan on fêtait mon anniversaire c'était une journée plutôt calme ça changé un peu j'allais souffler mes bougies quand mon colonel m'a passé un téléphone je le regardais souriant en me disant que c'était probablement mon frère qui voulait me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire seulement à l'autre bout du fil c'était ma tante qui m'annonçait la mort de ma mère. C'est pour ça que maintenant je ne fête plus mes anniversaires.

**David :** Je suis désolé ton frères s'en souvient ?

Colby hocha la tête.

**David :** Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas la garde de ton frère ?

**Colby : **J'étais en Afghanistan je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de rentrer après la mort de ma mère alors ma tante s'est occupé de mon frère et a eu sa garde, sans elle mon frère serait dans un foyer d'accueil et pas dans une belle maison d'Idaho.

**David :** Il vit en Idaho ?

**Colby :** Bien sûr il faut qui respire l'air frais de la campagne.

Colby rigola au regard de son partenaire mais raconter toute cette histoire avait fait remonter des vieux souvenir qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir pendant toutes ses années.

**David :** Comment tu te sens ?

**Colby :** Je vais bien.

David savait que son partenaire avait tendance à minimiser les problèmes et sa paralysie en était un.

**David :** Sérieusement Colby les chances que tu remarches son d'à peine 20 %.

**Colby :** Je sais tout ça mais 20 ce n'est pas 0 et ce n'est pas la première fois que les statistiques se trompes.

**David :** Colby les miracles n'existent pas.

**Colby :** Moi j'y crois.

David secoua la tête désespéré par l'attitude de gamin qu'avait son partenaire mais d'un autre côté lui aussi vouait croire au miracle.

**David : **Je vais devoir y aller je repasserais ce soir.

**Colby :** A plus.

David sortit et se dirigea vers les bureaux du FBI.

**Liz :** Salut, t'était où ?

**David :** Je suis allé voir Colby.

**Liz :** Comment va-t-il ?

**David :** Plutôt bien même trop bien.

**Liz :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**David :** On dirait qu'il prend sa paralysie par-dessus la jambe, qu'i s'en fiche totalement.

**Liz :** Tu en as parlé à Don ?

**David : **Non mais j'y vais tout de suite.

David alla voir Don qui se servait un café dans la salle de pause.

**Don :** Salut David ce n'est pas ton genre d'arriver en retard.

**David :** Je suis allé voir Colby.

**Don :** Comment va-t-il ?

David répéta la même chose qu'il a dit à Liz Colby se fichait totalement de sa paralysie.

**Don :** Je ne pense pas que tu dois t'inquiéter.

**David :** Comment ça je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ?

**Don :** Moi je suis sûr qu'il remarchera.

David secoua la tête personne n'avait l'air de s'inquiéter à propos de l'état de Colby.

**David :** Et pour son travail tu sais très bien que Colby déteste le travail au bureau.

**Don :** J'en ai parlé au directeur Colby reste au FBI et tant qu'il ne peut pas marcher il s'occupera des interrogatoires et tout ce que l'on peut faire au bureau.

**David :** Ok.

A l'hôpital Colby regardait la télé en fait pas réellement il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choses à faire, la porte s'ouvrit et Colby vit entrer son petit frère.

**Colby :** Salut.

Ryan s'approcha et fit un gros câlin à son grand frère.

**Maria :** Comment tu vas ?

**Colby : **Pas trop mal.

**Maria :** L'infirmière m'a autorisé à t'emmener faire un tour au parc et je t'ai ramené quelques affaires.

Colby regarda son frère.

**Colby :** Tu veux faire un tour.

Maria poussa le fauteuil roulant près du lit et Colby s'y asseya, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc et elle laissa les deux frères seuls cela faisait près de 6 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

**Colby :** Alors qu'est-ce que tu me racontes depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ?

**Ryan:** Je suis devenu capitaine de l'équipe de foot.

**Colby :** C'est géniale, la dernière fois tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'une fille, Caroline c'est ça ?

**Ryan:** Angela Colby, elle s'appelle Angela.

**Colby : **Alors ?

**Ryan:** Je lui aie dit et voilà.

**Colby : **C'est tout ?

Colby ne put s'empêcher de sourire son petit frère était devenu tout rouge.

**Ryan:** Bon d'accord un petit bisou mais c'est tout.

**Colby :** Je vois.

**Ryan: **Dis Colby je peux te demander quelque chose ?

**Colby :** Bien sûr.

**Ryan:** J'aimerais venir vivre ici avec toi.

**Colby :** Tu es sur ?

**Ryan :** J'adore tata mais tu me manques beaucoup tous les jours et je sais que tu as un travail prenant et que tu n'as déjà pas beaucoup de temps mais je t'aiderais, et je rentrerais à pied et, et…

Ryan allait partir dans un long monologue sans aucun sens quand Colby l'arrêta

**Colby : **Eh, eh calme toi Ryan tu n'as même pas besoin de chercher des arguments je veux juste que tu sois sur de ton choix si tu viens vivre avec moi ça veut dire que tu ne seras plus capitaine de l'équipe de foot et tu ne verras plus Angela ou du moins que pendant les vacances.

**Ryan : **J'ai réfléchi à tout ça pendant près de 6 mois.

**Colby :** D'accord alors j'en parlerais à tata.

**Ryan:** Merci.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôpital quand sur le chemin de la chambre de Colby ils rencontrèrent Don.

**Don :** Salut Colby. Comment ça va ?

**Colby :** Très bien.

**Don :** Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta chambre ?

**Colby : **j'ai eu une autorisation spéciale.

**Maria :** On va vous laisser.

**Colby :** Attend tu dors où ?

**Maria :** Allan nous a proposé de venir chez lui.

**Colby :** D'accord, à plus tard.

**Don :** David s'inquiète pour toi.

**Colby :** Il n'a aucune raison.

**Don : **il pense que tu ne prends pas ta paralysie très au sérieux.

**Colby : **Tu crois que je devrais lui expliquer ?

**Don : **Oui, je suis le seul au courant parce que j'ai lu ton dossier.

Don se souvenait très bien de ce jour où il avait lu pour la première fois le dossier de son agent, en effet Don avait pris le dossier de Colby sur une pile de dossier car il avait besoin d'un nouvel agent mais il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir un nouvel agent qui ne connaissait rien à rien sur les méthodes du FBI. Mais quand il rencontra Colby pour la première fois il se rendit compte qu'il était tout le contraire de ce qu'il pensait à l'époque il avait les cheveux rasé et sur le côté de sa tête une cicatrice de dix centimètre, pris de curiosité Don avait lu le dossier de Colby, Don avait été impressionné par le nombre de médaille reçu par son agent et le nombre d'épreuve vécu. A partir de ce jour-là Don n'eut pas de regret Colby c'était montré impressionnant et excellent dans son travail, n'hésitant pas à prendre des risques pour sauver des vies.

C'est Colby qui le fit sortir de sa pensée.

**Colby :** Don t'es toujours là ?

**Don :** Oui, Oui désolé.

**Colby : **Je disais que j'expliquerais tout à David.

**Don :** Oui je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Mais avant tu me dois des explications je crois.

**Colby :** Oui.

Colby lui raconta toute l'histoire : La naissance de son frère et la mort de sa mère comme il l'avait fait avec David.

**Don : **Pourquoi rien n'est noté dans ton dossier à propos de ton frère ?

**Colby :** Parce que je ne pouvais pas mettre mon frère de 8 ans en contact d'urgences.

**Don :** Tu pouvais mettre ta tante.

**Colby : **Je préférais quel soit prévenu par toi ou David que par un inconnu.

**Don :** Je comprends mais la prochaine fois prévient moi.

**Colby :** Pas de problème.

Don partit satisfait des réponses que lui avait données son agent.

Sur la route pour rejoindre Robin chez lui son téléphone sonna un cadavre venait d'être retrouvé, Don ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en raccrochant son téléphone tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant c'était dormir.

Quand il arriva David était déjà là.

**David :** Salut.

**Don : **Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

**David :** Homme blanc à peu près 60 ans, on lui a volé ses papiers.

**Don :** Donc pas d'identité.

**David :** Pas pour l'instant.

**Don :** Quoi d'autre ?

**David :** On lui a tiré une balle dans l'abdomen il a dut agoniser pendant plusieurs heures.

**Don : **Ok merci tu peux rentrer chez toi de toute façon sans son identité on ne peut rien faire.

**David :** A demain

Mais David ne rentra pas chez lui avant il fit un crochet par l'hôpital.

**David :** Salut.

**Colby :** Salut. Ecoute David je sais que tu t'inquiètes à cause de ma paralysie mais faut pas.

**David :** Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas on dirait que tu t'en fous royalement ?

**Colby :** J'ai une bonne raison.

**David : **Laquelle ?

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas la première fois que les médecins disent que c'est foutu pour moi.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Colby :** Lors de ma dernière mission en Afghanistan on a été encerclé par les talibans, on s'est battu pendant des heures mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Ils nous ont emprisonnés, torturés pendant une dizaine de jours.

Colby pris une profonde inspiration en repensant à ces jours il lui arriver d'en faire encore des cauchemars, David était étonné c'est la première fois que Colby parlait volontairement de son passé.

**Colby :** Nous avons été retrouvés mais lors de l'assaut un taliban m'a frappé.

Colby montra sa cicatrice elle faisait près de 10 centimètre.

**Colby : **Quand je me suis réveillé un médecin m'annonçait que je serais aveugle à vie pourtant un an et demi après je revoyais aussi bien qu'avant.

**David : **Qu'on dit les médecins ?

**Colby :** Miracle.

**David :** Qui te dit que ça se reproduira ?

**Colby :** Mon instinct.

David hocha la tête pas encore convaincu mais maintenant il comprenait sa réaction.

**CHEZ ALLAN**

Ryan était scotché devant la fenêtre à regarder dehors, Allan était un peu inquiet il n'avait pas bougé depuis un peu plus de cinq minutes.

**Allan :** Tout va bien ?

**Ryan:** Oui.

**Allan :** T'es sur ?

**Ryan:** En fait je ne sais pas trop.

**Allan :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Ryan:** J'ai demandé à Colby si je pouvais vivre avec lui.

**Allan :** Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

**Ryan:** Il a dit oui. Mais si tata refuse ?

**Allan : **Elle n'a aucune raison de refuser elle sait que ton frère te manque.

**Ryan:** Comment tu sais ?

Allan regarda tout autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait personne comme si il allait révéler un grand secret quand à Ryan il lui jetait un regard impatient.

**Allan : **Parce qu'elle me l'a dit.

**Ryan :** C'est vrai ?

**Allan : **Bien sûr.

Don rentra chez lui heureux de pouvoir dormir un peu.

Le lendemain matin son téléphone sonna il se dépêcha de répondre pour éviter de réveiller Robin.

**Don :** Eppes.

**… : **Il faut absolument que vous veniez au labo j'ai de nouvelles infos sur le corps que vous avez trouvé hier.

**Don :** J'arrive tout de suite.

Don se dépêcha d'aller au laboratoire le ton employé par la légiste qu'il côtoyait depuis maintenant deux ans l'avait un peu inquiété.

**Don :** Salut qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Légiste :** D'après les résultats obtenus l'homme sur ma table d'autopsie est le père de l'agent Granger.

**Don :** C'est impossible son père est mort quand il avait 15 ans.

**Légiste :** L'ADN ne se trompe pas l'homme que vous avez trouvé est Joe Granger le père de Colby Granger.

Don alla au bureau encore choqué par la nouvelle.

**David :** Salut Don.

**Don : **Salut. Ca y'est on a l'identité de la victime.

**David :** Qui c'est ?

**Don : **Le père de Colby.

**David : **C'est impossible il est mort.

**Don :** Pourtant l'ADN dit le contraire

**David :** Je vais parler à Colby.

**Don :** Ça marche.

**A L'HOPITAL**

**Colby :** Salut David.

**David :** Salut.

**Colby :** T'as une de ces têtes.

**David :** On a retrouvé un corps.

**Colby :** Oui jusque-là c'est normal.

**David : **C'est ton père Colby.

**Colby : **C'est impossible David mon père est mort quand j'avais quinze ans.

**David :** Pourtant l'ADN ne se trompe pas.

**Colby : **T'as une photo.

David sortit une photo et la montra à son coéquipier qui la regarda choqué.

**Colby :** C'est impossible mon père n'aurait pas pu survivre à l'accident qu'il a eu.

**David :** Pourtant c'est bien lui.

**Colby :** Comment il est mort ?

**David : **D'une balle.

**Colby : **Où ?

**David :** T'es pas obligé de savoir.

**Colby :** Je veux savoir.

**David :** Dans l'abdomen.

**Colby : **Ça signifie qu'il a souffert pendant des heures.

**David :** Je suis désolé Colby.

**Colby :** J'ai une question si mon père est mort il y a quelques jours, qui était le corps retrouvé dans sa voiture ?

**David :** Qui c'est qui te dit qu'il y avait un corps ?

**Colby :** J'ai fouillé dans le bureau du sheriff.

**David :** Il y avait des photos ?

**Colby :** Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir.

**David :** Ok.

David rentra au FBI et expliqua au reste de l'équipe ce que lui avait dit Colby. Ils étaient tous choqué par cette nouvelle. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent que David et Megan iraient dans la ville de Winchester en Idaho pour demander des détails au sheriff sur l'accident de voiture.

David revint voir Colby à l'hôpital pour lui dire au revoir avant de partir en Idaho.

**Colby :** L'enquête avance ?

**David :** Je pars demain avec Megan en Idaho pour voir le sheriff qui s'occupait du soi-disant accident de ton père.

**Colby : **Ça sert à rien que t'y aille.

**David :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Ils ne te diront rien.

**David :** J'ai une si mauvaise tête que ça ?

Colby sourit.

**Colby :** A Winchester on n'aime pas trop les inconnus qui débarquent comme ça sans prévenir pour une enquête soit disant résolue et classée.

**David :** Alors on téléphone pour les prévenir.

**Colby :** Ça sert à rien non plus, ta seule solution et que je vienne avec toi.

**David :** T'es malade Colby tu ne peux pas sortir avant au moins une semaine.

**Colby :** Sincèrement David je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

**Colby :** Ce soir je sors j'ai déjà rempli tous les papiers.

**David :** Tu rigoles j'espère ?

**Colby :** Non je déteste les hôpitaux et la bouffe est degueulasse.

David secoua la tête.

**Colby :** Alors je viens demain et Megan reste ici pour aider Don.

**David :** A une condition que tu restes ici ce soir et que demain je vienne te chercher directement ici.

**Colby :** Deal.

Colby sourit heureux d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

**TOC-TOC-TOC**

**Colby :** Entrez.

**Maria : **Je peux te parler.

**David :** Je vais y aller, je passerais demain vers 7 heures.

**Colby : **Ça marche.

Colby tourna son regard vers sa tante qui avait l'air un peu inquiète.

**Colby : **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Maria :** J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que tu devrais avoir la garde de Ryan.

**Colby :** Pourquoi ?

**Maria :** Je suis plus toute jeune et on sait tous les deux que je ne suis pas en très grande forme mais si tu refuses je comprendrais tu as un travail prenant.

**Colby : **J'accepte et Ryan m'avait dit qu'il voulait vivre avec moi donc je n'ai aucune raison de refuser.

**Maria :** D'accord, mais j'aimerais quand même continuer à le voir ça va me faire bizarre de plus l'avoir à la maison.

**Colby :** Bien sur qu'on viendra te voir. On n'aura jamais pu faire tout ce qu'on a fait sans toi.

**Maria :** Vous auriez très bien réussi sans moi.

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas sûr.

Colby fit une pause de quelques secondes il devait tellement à sa tante il ne pourra jamais assez la remercier.

**Colby :** Je voulais m'excuser.

**Maria :** De quoi ?

**Colby :** A cause de moi tu as du prendre la garde de Ryan tu n'as jamais pu avoir une vie à toi, avoir des enfants, te marier, il y a plein de choses que tu n'as pas pu faire à cause de nous.

**Maria : **Je t'arrête tout de suite Colby je ne regrette pas la vie que j'ai eu, vous m'avez tellement appris toi et Ryan, et si j'avais regretté cette vie je te l'aurais dit, mais prendre la garde de ton frère était ma décision et je n'ai pas de regret si ce n'est celui d'avoir passé si peu de temps avec toi.

**Colby :** Merci tata.

**Maria :** Pas de problème.

**Colby :** Si tu veux tu vas pouvoir passer quelques jours de plus avec Ryan.

**Maria :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Demain je pars à Winchester.

**Maria :** Pour quelles raisons ?

**Colby :** Ils ont retrouvé le corps de papa.

Sa tante n'eut pas la réaction qu'il attendait, au lieu de voir l'étonnement ou l'incrédulité dans ses yeux il vit la douleur et la tristesse.

**Colby : **Tata qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Maria :** Je ne pourrais pas te cacher le secret plus longtemps, ton père n'est pas mort dans cet accident de voiture.

**Colby :** Quoi ?

**Maria :** Ton père travaillait pour la CIA il était en mission sous couverture, les seules personnes au courant était moi et ta mère pour être sûr que l'opération fonctionne on devait te faire croire qu'il était mort. C'est moi qui t'es annoncé sa mort car ta mère était incapable de voir la douleur dans tes yeux.

**Colby :** Alors comment tu m'expliques Ryan, maman n'aurai jamais trompé papa, jamais.

**Maria :** Ryan n'est pas ton demi-frère, c'est ton frère.

**Colby :** Il est au courant.

**Maria :** Non mais je crois que je vais devoir lui dire maintenant.

**Colby :** Je lui dirais.

**Maria :** T'es sur.

**Colby :** Oui.

**Maria :** Je l'emmènerais ce soir, je suis désolé pour tous ses secrets Colby.

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en vais c'est à lui.

**Maria :** Il a juste essayé de faire le bon choix et je suis désolé que ce choix t'es autant fait souffrir.

Colby hocha la tête sa tante n'y était pour rien mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir pardonner son père et encore plus sa mère qui lui a mentit pendant toutes ses années.

**Maria :** Je te ramènerais Ryan ce soir pour que tu lui dises.

**Colby :** Merci.

Sa tante partit ce qui permit à Colby de réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il avait du mal à croire que son père ait pu lui mentir pendant toutes ses années, comment son père avait pu le laisser souffrir pendant toutes ses années sans rien faire sans se manifester ? Après sa mort sa mère et lui avait vécu l'enfer, il se souvenait que sa mère était resté enfermé pendant plusieurs semaines refusant de sortir ou même de manger, mais maintenant Colby se demandait si elle était resté cloitrer par douleur ou par honte de son mensonge peu importe il aurait des réponses demain et il avait hâte de les connaitre.

Le soir même sa tante lui ramena son petit frère qui était triste de déjà dire au revoir à son frère.

**Ryan :** Tu reviens quand ?

**Colby :** D'ici quelques jours, je ne sais pas encore, mais après on aura tout le temps de se voir.

**Ryan :** Quoi, pourquoi ?

Colby sourit à la réaction de son frère, il n'était pas encore au courant et il ne voulait manquer pour rien au monde l'air surprit de son frère.

**Colby :** Tu viens définitivement vivre à Los Angeles.

Ryan sauta de joie et à ce moment-là Colby ne pouvait être plus heureux, mais avant de partir il avait encore à expliquer à son frère quand réalité ils ont le même père et il ne savait pas qu'elle réaction aurait Ryan.

**Colby :** J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

**Ryan : **Quoi ?

**Colby :** On n'a retrouvé un corps il y a quelque jours c'est mon papa.

**Ryan : **Ce n'est pas possible il est mort quand tu avais 15 ans.

**Colby :** C'est ce que je croyais moi aussi mais en réalité il n'était pas mort il devait se cacher pour une mission avec la police.

Colby tentait de simplifier les choses pour que son frère comprenne mieux, alors que lui-même ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

**Ryan :** En quoi ça me concerne ?

**Colby : **J'y viens pendant que je croyais que mon papa était mort maman la revue. En réalité mon papa et aussi ton papa.

Ryan ne disait plus rien pour lui c'était impossible, son père était un vrai mystère et maintenant on lui apprend qui c'est et il ne sait pas comment réagir sauter de joie ou au contraire être en colère.

**Colby :** Ryan ça va ?

**Ryan :** Oui.

Il fit une pause en réalité il était heureux d'enfin savoir qui était son père mais il voulait en savoir plus sur lui.

**Ryan :** Est-ce que tu peux me parler de lui ?

**Colby :** Avec plaisir. Alors voilà papa était un homme formidable…

Colby commença par cette phrase toute simple mais il faudrait des années pour décrire son père alors il tenta d'être le plus précis possible en étayant ses propos par quelques anecdotes, ainsi les deux frères passèrent plus de deux heures à parler de leur père.

Le lendemain matin David arriva pile à l'heure pour partir à Winchester, Colby était près depuis une demi-heure, faut dire qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir de toute la nuit.

**David :** Salut.

**Colby :** Salut.

**David : **T'es prêt ?

**Colby :** Oui, on peut y aller.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient installés dans la voiture en direction de l'Idaho.

**Colby : **J'ai des nouvelles concernant l'enquête.

**David :** Lesquelles ?

Colby lui raconta l'histoire à propos de l'opération d'infiltration de son père.


	2. Chapter 2

**David :** Et pendant tout ce temps tu ne savais rien.

Colby secoua négativement la tête, toute cette histoir ramener de mauvais souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublié pour toujours. David voyant le regard décida de changer de sujet.

**David :** Alors comment je suis censé me comporter en Idaho ?

Colby sourit heureux de changer de sujet.

**Colby : **Reste toi-même montre leur du respect et tout se passera bien.

**David : **C'est tout ?

**Colby :** Oui, tu sais c'est pas parce qu'on vit à la campagne que l'on est des sauvages on sait quand même bien se comporter.

**David :** Ok.

Le reste du voyage se passa bien avec blagues en tout genre et discussion plus sérieuse, ils finirent en fin par arriver dans la ville de Winchester. Colby respira l'air pure de sa ville natale, quand il vit le Sheriff.

**Colby :** Eh Bob.

**Bob :** Salut Colby, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé.

**Colby :** Les risques du métier.

**Bob :** Je vois. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

**Colby : **Je viens chercher le dossier sur la mort de mon père.

**Bob : **Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Classé secret défense.

**Bob :** Je ne peux rien savoir ?

**Colby :** Non désolé.

**Bob : **viens au bureau quand tu veux je te le prépar.

**Colby :** Merci à plus tard.

**David :** Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

**Colby :** On va chez moi, je vais te montrer où tu dors.

**David :** Tu as encore la même maison que quand tu étais gosse ?

**Colby :** Non c'est celle de ma tante.

**David :** Ok.

La route vers chez Colby se passa silencieusement chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, ils déposèrent leurs affaires et rejoignirent Bob au bureau.

**Bob :** Je t'ai tout préparé, le dossier complet.

**Colby :** Merci beaucoup Bob je te revaudrais ça.

**Bob : **Il ya plutôt intérêt.

Colby et David repartirent avec le dossier pour aller chez Colby et l'étudier.

**Un petit mot pour remercier tout ce qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. J'essaierais de mettre la suite au plus vite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention je viens de modifier la fin de ce chapitre.**

Le dossier était très complet pour cette époque en tout cas, il y avait des photos de l'accident et de la route, aucune trace de freinage comme si la personne c'était volontairement engagé dans ce précipice. Dans la voiture un corps avait été retrouvé, Colby observa les photos cet homme ce n'était pas son père, mais alors qui était ce ?

**David :** Tu as une idée de qui c'est ?

**Colby :** Non aucune mais il ne vient pas de Winchester ici on se connait tous.

**David :** Ok et par ici il y aurait une connexion internet pour lancer une reconnaissance faciale ?

**Colby :** On est à la campagne mais on n'est quand même pas des reclus de la société.

David souri ce genre de blagues avaient toujours l'effet escontées, mais il savait très bien que Colby ne le prenait pas mal.

**Colby :** Cependant il va falloir aller au bureau du sheriff il n'y a pas d'ordinateur ici, ma tante n'a jamais voulu se faire contaminer par ces machines.

**David : **Elle devrait bien s'entendre avec Larry.

Colby sourit ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, sa tante avait toujours détesté ces appareils électroniques, elle n'avait même pas de télévision, l'avantage c'est que son petit frère ne passait pas sa vie scotché derrière un écran.

Ils allèrent au bureau du sheriff pour faire l'identification du corps seulement cela ne donna rien du tout même dans le fichier des personnes disparus pourtant cet homme devait bien manquer à quelqu'un.

**David :** Une autre idée pour avoir des informations.

**Colby :** Peut-être.

**David :** Quoi ?

**Colby :** On pourrait aller voir l'ancien sheriff c'est lui qui enquêtez sur l'accident il doit bien savoir des choses.

**David :** Bonne idée, pourquoi tu l'a pas eu plutôt.

**Colby :** Et toi pourquoi tu l'a pas eu plus tôt ?

David ne sut quoi répondre alors ils partirent tous les deux chez John l'ancien sheriff, c'était le père de Bob le sheriff actuel, c'était de famille cette passion pour faire respecter l'ordre. John était un homme très sympathique et Colby le connaissait depuis qu'il était petit il s'était toujours bien entendu avec lui.

**John :** Eh si ce n'est pas le petit Granger !

**Colby :** Je suis plus si petit que ça.

**John : **C'est vrai.

John lui donna une accolade masculine.

**Colby : **Je te présente David un ami.

**John :** Enchanté.

**David :** De même.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

**John :** Qu'est-ce qu'y t'es arrivé ?

**Colby :** Accident du travail.

**John : **T'as pas envie d'en parler.

**Colby :** Pas franchement.

Colby se rendit compte que John le connaissait bien, il l'avait beaucoup soutenu après la mort de son père, quand sa mère s'enfermer dans sa chambre et que lui ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'en sortir, c'est John qui lui avait conseillé l'armée, c'est lui qui lui avait permis de sortir de cet enfer dans lequel il était emprisonné.

**John : **Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans ta ville natale, je sais que tu ne viens pas voir ta tante elle est à Los Angeles ?

**Colby :** On peut rentrer.

**John :** Sans problème.

Colby et David suivirent John à l'intérieur.

**John :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby : **On voudrait te parler de l'accident de mon père.

**John : I**l n'y a rien de plus à dire que ce que tu sais déjà.

**Colby :** Ecoute John on est au courant pour l'opération d'infiltration de mon père son corps a été retrouvé à Los Angeles.

**John : **Oh mon dieu je suis désolé Colby.

**Colby :** Je veux savoir la vérité.

**John :** D'accord, le corps retrouvé dans la voiture lors de l'accident est celle d'un gars qui vient d'une grande ville.

**David :** Sa famille est au courant ?

**John :** On a cherché aucune famille c'était parfait pour l'opération à laquelle ton père devait participer, c'était parfait personne ne serait au courant comme ça.

**Colby :** Excepté toi, maman et tatie.

**John :** Oui.

**Colby :** Merci pour tout John, on va y aller.

**John :** N'en veut pas à ton père, il voulait faire la bonne chose.

**Colby :** Pour qui, parce que si c'était pour moi il s'est gouré.

**John :** Il en a autant souffert que toi.

**Colby :** Je n'en sais rien et là maintenant je lui en veux.

**John :** Je comprends mais il mérite d'être pardonné.

**Colby :** Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de temps.

**John :** D'accord.

**Colby :** On va y aller.

**John :** A bientôt.

David : Une dernière chose quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu être au courant pour la mission d'infiltration du père de Colby ?

**John :** Non je ne vois pas, à part les agents de la C.I.A de l'époque.

**David :** Merci.

Colby et David et décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il fallait rentrer il n'apprendrait rien de plus ici, ils firent leur valise et partirent dans l'après-midi pour Los Angeles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pour ce qui ont lu le chapitre précédent j'en ai modifié la fin, il serait donc préférable que vous le relisiez avant de lire celui-ci se sera mieux pour comprendre bien que je n'ai changé qu'un petit détail. **

**Don :** Alors les gars du nouveau ?

**David : **Oui, mais pas grand-chose pour faire avancer l'enquête.

David lui donna toutes les informations qu'il avait recueillies.

**Don : **Il y a pu avoir une fuite à cause de l'un des agents qui s'occupaient de l'affaire.

**David :** C'est la théorie la plus plausible.

**Don :** Vous verrez ça demain, vous devez être crevés.

**David :** D'accord.

**Don : **Comment va Colby ?

**David :** Pas trop mal, mais tu connais Colby si ça va pas il ne l'avouera jamais.

**Don : **Ouais, fait attention à lui.

**David :** Pas besoin de me le dire.

Don hocha la tête et David alla chercher Colby qui était allé se chercher un café pour le ramener chez lui.

**David :** Viens je te ramène chez toi, ton frère doit t'attendre.

**Colby :** Merci.

Le début de la route se passa silencieusement mais David détestait entendre seulement le bruit du moteur et décida d'entamer la conversation.

**David :** Tout va bien Colby.

**Colby :** Ouais.

**David : **Colby, joue pas à ça avec moi je suis ton partenaire.

A ce moment-là Colby explosa, il n'en pouvait plus toute la rage qu'il gardait enfoui ressortie.

**Colby : **Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien ? Je pensais que mon père était mort et ben non il était vivant pendant toutes ses années j'ai souffert pour rien ma mère m'a menti et ma tante aussi. Je viens de découvrir que les personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance m'ont menti.

Colby venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'était emportait devant la personne qui le soutenait le plus et s'en voulait.

**Colby :** Désolé David t'y est pour rien.

**David :** Non c'est bon t'inquiète je comprends que tu sois en colère.

**Colby :** Ouais mais ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère.

**David :** C'est bon Col je t'en veux pas, c'est oublié.

**Colby :** Merci.

**David :** Chaque fois.

Ils étaient arrivé chez Colby, David le déposa et déclina son offre pour une bière.

Colby rentra dans son appartement et fut accueilli par son petit frère qui lui sauta au cou.

**Colby :** Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Il dit bonjour à sa tante.

**Maria :** Tu veux manger quelque chose.

**Colby :** Avec plaisir.

**Ryan :** Tatie a fait des lasagnes.

**Colby :** Tout d'un coup je meurs de faim.

Les lasagnes de sa tante étaient probablement les meilleures des Etats Unis et même du monde entier.

Ainsi sa soirée se passa très bien en famille, ça faisait partie des choses qu'ils regrettaient quand il avait emménagé à Los Angeles ces repas de famille lui manquaient, mais avec son frère à la maison cela changerait, et il en était très heureux.

Le lendemain au bureau il était le premier à arriver il se mit aussitôt au travail pour retrouver les personnes responsables de l'opération d'infiltration de son père, ce n'était pas un travail simple ces agents ne travaillait plus pour la C.I.A, il avait probablement changé d'identité ainsi que leur famille et ce n'était pas des espions pour rien, il savait faire disparaitre leur trace.

Don arriva une heure après lui, d'ailleurs il fut très étonné de voir Colby au travail sitôt en général le jeune agent n'était pas connu pour sa ponctualité mais d'un autre côté il comprenait cette affaire le touchez beaucoup.

**Don :** Salut.

**Colby :** Salut.

**Don :** T'as trouvé des infos.

Colby Non rien sur les agents qui se sont chargé de l'opération d'infiltration de mon père, même pas une trace de cette opération, c'est comme-ci elle n'avait pas existé.

**Don : **Ça ne m'étonne pas.

**Colby :** Moi non plus.

**Don : **Donc on n'a rien de plus.

**Colby :** J'étais en train de me dire la même chose que toi quand j'ai eu une idée.

**Don :** Laquelle ?

**Colby :** J'ai un ami qui m'est redevable et qui justement travaille à la C.I.A, j'avais l'intention de passer le voir.

**Don :** Excellente idée tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

**Colby :** Ça devrait aller, merci.

Colby partit en direction du bureau de la C.I.A qui était environ à dix minutes à pied du bureau du F.B.I cependant en fauteuil roulant ce n'était pas la même chose entre les passant qui ne font pas attention, les trottoirs à passer et bien sur les escaliers à l'entrée du bureau de la C.I.A mais Colby arriva en quinze minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Il entra dans le hall du bâtiment et vit aussitôt son ami : Bob, son vrai nom était Robert mais il détestait être appelé comme ça, Colby s'en servait pour le taquiner. Il avait connu Bob à l'armée à ce moment-là il avait tous les deux 18 ans et espérait que l'armée les sortiraient de leurs galères respectives, grâce à ce point commun ils s'étaient très vite appréciés.

**Colby :** Eh Bob !

Bob se retourna depuis l'Afghanistan on ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça, maintenant c'était Robert ou agent Brown, Il se faisait plus appelé comme cela lui rappelait trop l'Afghanistan et ce qu'il y avait vécu. Alors lorsque il vit Colby il ne fut pas étonné et très heureux de le voir depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Afghanistan il ne s'était pas vu, ils étaient restés en contact un coup de téléphone de temps en temps mais rien de plus.

Ils se donnèrent une accolade.

**Bob :** Comment ça va ?

**Colby : **Très bien. Et toi ?

**Bob :** Ça va.

**Colby :** Tu n'as pas encore divorcé ?

**Bob : **Non mon mariage tiens bon, Maria est enceinte.

**Colby :** C'est génial.

**Bob : **Ouais, je suis mort de peur mais très heureux.

**Colby :** Arrête de dire des bêtises tu feras un père fantastique.

**Bob :** C'est gentil, ça m'étonne de toi.

**Colby :** Ça doit être le fauteuil à ce qui paraît ça me radoucit.

**Bob :** Ça doit être ça.

Colby savait très bien que si il pouvait bien faire des blagues sur son handicap c'est avec Bob, celui-ci ne prêtait certainement pas attention au fauteuil et contrairement aux autres personnes il ne lui avait pas demandait ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et Colby avait beaucoup apprécié.

**Bob :** Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour blaguer.

**Colby :** Non pas vraiment, on pourrait aller dans un endroit un peu plus privé ?

**Bob :** Oui.

Ils allèrent ensemble dans le bureau de Bob.

**Colby :** Monsieur a un bureau pour lui tout seul, la classe.

Bob : La ferme.

**Colby :** Je ne rigole pas ton bureaux doit être plus grand que celui de mon grand patron.

Bob ne répondit même pas à cette remarque, il savait très bien que Colby le chambrait, et il devait bien avouer que ces petites blagues lui avait manqué.

**Bob :** Un peu plus sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Colby :** Un dossier.

**Bob :** Lequel ?

**Colby :** Celui de mon père.

**Bob :** Ton père était agent ici ?

**Colby : **Oui, et j'ai aussi besoin du dossier d'une opération à laquelle il a participé qui doit dater de 1990.

**Bob :** Quel mois ?

**Colby :** Juillet.

**Bob :** Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais vu l'année se sont des archives papier. Je te rappelle quand j'ai quelque chose je suis sur aucune opération donc ça devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

**Colby : **Merci.

**Bob :** Je ne te dois plus rien.

**Colby :** Tu ne m'as jamais rien du.

**Bob :** Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

**Colby : **T'aurais fait la même chose, ça me suffit. Aujourd'hui on est quittes et hier on été quitte aussi.

**Bob :** Ça marche.

**Colby :** Alors disons que je te dois une bière une fois que tu m'auras donné l'info.

**Bob :** Ça marche pour moi.

**Colby :** Alors on est d'accord.

Colby retourna au bureau heureux d'avoir réglé ce petit malentendu.

Il mit à peu près le même temps qu'à l'allée pour revenir au bureau toujours à cause des mêmes raisons.

**Don :** Du nouveau ?

**Colby :** Il va falloir un peu de temps avant d'avoir le dossier.

**Don :** D'accord. En attendant il n'y a rien à faire.

**Colby :** Oui.

**Don :** T'aurais pas des rapports à finir.

Colby : oh non Don steplait.

**Don :** T'as pas le choix c'est notre travail.

**Colby :** T'es tyrannique.

Don rigola son collègue détestait la paperasse, quand à Colby il partit en disant plusieurs mots pas très poli.


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention j'ai modifié le prénom de la femme de Bob elle s'appelle désormais Kate.**

Ainsi chacun des agents travailla environ deux heures sur leur rapport, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Colby sonne, celui-ci se jeta quasiment dessus en espérant de tout cœur que grâce à ce coup de téléphone il n'est plus à tenir un stylo avant quelques jours.

**Colby :** Granger.

… **:** Ça c'est bien une présentation d'agent du F.B.I même pas de bonjour.

**Colby :** Salut Bob.

**Bob :** Je t'ai trouvé le dossier de ton père.

**Colby :** Merci, je te dois une bière.

**Bob :** Tu m'en paies deux si je te l'apporte au F.B.I ?

**Colby :** Ca marche pour moi.

**Colby :** J'arrive d'ici 5 minutes.

**Colby :** Ok, je descends.

**Colby :** Bob, l'ami que j'ai à la C.I.A vient m'apporter le dossier de mon père.

**Don : **Ok, vas-y.

Colby descendu dans le hall il attendit quelques minutes avant de voir Bob arriver en voiture avec une enveloppe à la main.

**Colby :** Il y a que les agents de la C.I.A pour venir en voiture alors qu'à pied c'est à dix minutes.

**Bob :** Tu le veux ton dossier ou pas ?

**Colby :** Tu les veux tes bières.

Bob et Colby rigolèrent, franchement parfois ils se comportaient comme des gamins.

**Bob :** Tiens j'ai pu avoir qu'une photocopie.

**Colby :** Merci beaucoup.

**Bob :** J'y vais n'oublie pas ma bière.

**Colby :** Pas de problème.

Bob commença à partir quand Colby eu une super idée.

**Colby :** Bob, attend.

**Bob :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby :** Ça te dirait pas un resto plutôt, avec toi Kate, moi et Ryan.

**Bob :** Ton frère est ici ?

**Colby :** Oui il va vivre définitivement chez moi.

**Bob :** C'est génial depuis le temps que tu le voulais.

**Colby :** Oui, alors pour ma proposition t'en pense quoi c'est moi qui invite.

**Bob : **S'il y a des bières ça marche.

**Colby :** Alors c'est d'accord je te rappelle pour qu'on choisissent une date.

**Bob :** Ok.

Chacun partit de son côté, heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution pour se revoir bientôt.

Colby retourna à son bureau avec le dossier.

**Colby :** J'ai le dossier.

**David :** Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je commençais franchement à en avoir marre.

**Don : **Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?

**Colby :** Aucune idée je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert.

Les agents allèrent en salle de réunion pour ouvrir le dossier. Ils l'ouvrirent et chacun en prit un petit bout pour l'étudier, Don tomba sur la photo de plusieurs petits garçons, ils avaient été battus, mais une photo l'arrêta à force d'avoir été regardé elle était cornée et froissée dessus un enfant le marqua particulièrement il devait avoir entre 6 et 8 ans, les yeux verts et les cheveux châtains, il ne pleurait pas, peut-être qu'il ne pouvait plus. Son torse était quasiment recouvert de bleu mais comme les autres rien sur le visage. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui marqua Don, ce qui le marqua le plus était la ressemblance avec son plus jeune agent.

**Don :** David, Mégane regardez ce que vous pouvez trouver sur les agents qui travaillez sur l'affaire.

Les agents le regardèrent étonné en général il faisait le travail ensemble mais ils obtempérèrent quand même.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Don :** C'est toi sur cette photo ?

Colby regarda la photo et replongea dans les souvenirs d'un passé douloureux entre coup, larmes, et humiliation, comment pourrait-il oublié son enfance douloureuse avant que son père l'en sorte et qu'il l'adopte, d'autres enfants n'ont pas eu cette chance il le sait. Son ami Pete par exemple qui est mort sous ses yeux battu à mort, il n'avait pas su tenir promesse et Pete était mort à cause de lui.

**Don :** Vu ton regard c'est oui.

Colby hocha la tête incapable de parler pour l'instant.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que c'est , toi et tous ses enfants ?

**Colby :** Une sorte de trafic d'enfant.

**Don :** Tu peux être plus précis.

**Colby :** Je te le dirais une fois Don et je ne le répéterai pas, c'est un passé que j'ai enfoui il y a bien longtemps et que j'aurais préféré ne pas déterrer.

**Don :** Ça marche.

**Colby :** On était kidnapper à la naissance, une fois que l'on savait tenir debout et tenir des choses, vers 4 ou 5 ans on nous mettait dans les rues pour mendier, les enfants rapportent plus que les adultes c'est bien connus, si on ne ramenait pas assez d'argent on était battus. Parfois on avait la chance d'être adopté, les parents adoptif devait versé une grosse somme d'argent et alors il choisissait un enfant à sortir de l'enfer.

**Don :** Pourquoi il ne dénonçait pas ce qui se passait ?

**Colby :** Il avait peur et nos bleus étaient cachés sous nos vêtements à ton avis pourquoi il n'y avait que des coups sur le torse. Et quand on était dans un trop mauvais état ils ne nous montraient pas.

**Don :** Alors tu as été adopté contre une grosse somme d'argent par tes parents.

Cela étonné un peu Don, les parents de Colby n'avait pas l'air très riche.

**Colby :** Non, mon père m'a trouvé dans la rue et ce jour-là j'avais un cocard sur l'œil gauche, la veille on m'avait un peu trop malmené. Mon père m'a demandé ce qui m'est arrivé et j'ai fondu en larme, il m'a emmené à l'hôpital est resté avec moi, s'est occupé de moi, il m'a présenté à sa femme qui allait bientôt devenir ma mère et ensemble ils ont décidé de m'adopter, mon enfer était fini. J'ai mis un an à parler de ce qui m'est arrivé.

**Don : **Cette mission avec la C.I.A, celle de ton père c'était pour arrêter tout ça.

**Colby :** Il m'avait promis de le faire.

**Don :** Je suis désolé Colby, tu ne méritais pas de vivre ça.

Colby regarda les photos des enfants éparpillés sur la table, il s'arrêta sur celle du cadavre de Pete.

**Colby :** Aucun de nous ne méritait ça.

Don hocha la tête aucun enfants ne devrait avoir à vivre ça.

**Don :** Comment ils ont eu ces photos ?

**Colby :** Grâce à mes infos, ils ont pu découvrir où étais caché les autres enfants, mais pour certains c'étaient trop tard.

**Don :** Vous êtes restés en contact.

**Colby :** Tu parles des enfants ?

**Don :** Oui.

**Colby :** Non, se voir nous rappelaient l'enfer qu'on avait partagé, on se détestait mutuellement pour ne pas avoir été protégé par le voisin.

**Don :** Je comprends.

**Colby :** Non, tu ne comprends pas mais c'est gentil d'essayer.

**Don : **Je suis obligé d'en parler aux autres.

**Colby :** Je sais mais tant que c'est toi qui le fais ça me va.

Don hocha la tête et appela son équipe pour qu'elle vienne il leur raconta toute l'histoire, Colby corrigeait certain détails de temps en temps. Mégane et David ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était injuste Colby ne méritait pas de souffrir autant, il méritait beaucoup mieux que ça.

**David :** Finalement ton père a tenté de tenir sa promesse.

**Colby :** Je n'avais aucune envie que ça lui coute la vie.

**Don :** Nous on va terminer ce qu'il a commencé.

**Colby :** Vraiment ?

**Don : **Oui, on va trouver qui l'a tué et on va arrêter l'enfer de ces enfants.

**Colby : **Merci beaucoup.

**Don :** C'est normal Colby on est une famille.

Colby hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce pour se mettre au travail, il avait bien l'intention de venger son ami Pete et si il n'a pas pu tenir sa première promesse, aujourd'hui il lui en fait une autre et il a bien l'intention de la tenir.

**David :** Ça va Col ?

Colby : Ça ira mieux quand on aura coincé ces s***p**d.

**David : **Si tu veux en parler.

**Colby : **Merci.


	7. Chapter 7

Colby commença ses recherches pour retrouver les agents qui avaient travaillé sur l'opération de son père, il en retrouva un assez facilement, celui-ci avait refusé de changer d'identité.

**Colby :** Don, j'ai retrouvé un des agents qui s'occupaient de l'opération d'infiltration de mon père.

**Don :** Super, envoi Megan et David pour l'interroger.

**Colby :** C'est déjà fait.

**Don :** Super. Des infos sur les autres agents ?

**Colby : **J'ai rien pour l'instant mais je continu de chercher.

**Don :** Ok.

David et Megan arrivèrent au bureau à peine 20 minutes après être partis.

**Colby :** Des infos ?

**David :** Non, il a été tué une balle dans la tête.

**Colby : **Ça ressemble à une exécution.

**Megan :** Oui, exécution après torture à mon avis ceux qui ont fait ça voulait des infos.

**David :** T'as trouvé des infos sur les autres agents.

**Colby :** Non, je cherche toujours.

**Megan :** On pourrait demander de l'aide à Charlie.

**Don :** Non, il est parti en Angleterre.

**David :** J'ai une idée, si une partie de l'équipe faisait des recherches sur les agents de la C.I.A et l'autre pour retrouver les enfants, ça nous permettrait d'avancer sur le meurtre du père de Colby et le trafic d'enfants. Et en plus peut-être que les anciens enfants du trafic ont été interrogés et pourraient nous aider à trouver les agents de la C.I.A.

**Don :** Excellente idée. Colby tu préfères t'occuper de quoi ?

**Colby :** Les enfants je pense que vous aurez besoin de moi pour les interroger.

**Don :** Ça marche, tu t'en occupe avec David. Megan et moi on s'occupe des agents.

Chacun reparti au travail Colby et David dans la salle de réunion, Colby pu citer les noms de tous les enfants qu'il y avait sur les photos du dossier et pour certains leurs noms de familles, ce qui leur permit d'avancer même si il y avait des chances pour que tous ses enfants fassent partis du système de protection des témoins.

**David :** T'en fais partie ?

**Colby :** De quoi ?

**David :** Du système de protection des témoins.

**Colby :** Oui.

David ne posa pas d'autres questions et Colby le remercia silencieusement. Ils purent tout de même remonter la piste d'un enfant qui ne faisait pas partie du système de protection des témoins car il l'avait été adopté juste avant le raid de la C.I.A.

**David :** Don on a retrouvé la piste d'un des enfants, on va l'interroger.

**Don : **Très bien soyez prudent.

David et Colby partirent, ils arrivèrent 20 minutes plus tard chez Mac Bly, c'était un pompier, pas de casier, une femme et un fils, un type normal quoi. Ils sonnèrent à sa porte.

**Mac :** Bonjour.

**Colby :** Bonjour, F.B.I on voudrai vous parler.

**Mac :** C'est à quel propos ?

**David :** On peut entrer.

**Mac :** Oui bien sûr.

Les deux agents entrèrent et s'asseyèrent dans le salon avec Mac Bly qui se posait de plus en plus de questions : que lui voulait ces agents du F.B.I il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible.

**Colby :** C'est à propos de votre enfance.

Tout d'un coup Mac vit exactement de quoi il voulait leur parler mais il n'était pas question de leur dire quoi que ce soit.

**Mac :** Je ne vous direz rien sur l'enfer que j'ai vécu là-bas.

**Colby :** Je sais ce que vous avez vécu.

Mac explosa pour qui il se prenait lui ?

**Mac :** Vous n'en n'avez aucune idée.

**Colby : **J'y étais.

**Mac : **Quoi ?

**Colby :** J'y étais moi aussi j'ai connu les coups et l'humiliation moi aussi j'ai dû demander de l'argent dans la rue.

**Mac :** C'est quoi ton nom.

**Colby :** Colby.

**Mac :** Tu ramené quasiment jamais d'argent, t'étais probablement celui qui se faisait le plus frapper. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs.

**Colby :** Je donnais mes sous à un autre garçon Pete il n'en avait jamais assez.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de parler ils n'avaient pas envie de trop remuer le passé.

**Colby :** On est venu pour savoir si des agents de la C.I.A t'avaient interrogé sur ce trafic d'enfant.

**Mac :** Oui, un gars est venu mais j'ai refusé de lui parler et aujourd'hui je me rends compte que j'ai eu tort.

**Colby :** Tu vas pouvoir te rattraper. A quoi il ressemblait l'agent de la C.I.A ?

**Mac :** C'était une femme, la soixantaine d'ailleurs ça m'étonnais qu'elle soit encore agent vu son âge. Elle avait les cheveux cour et devait faire environ 1 m 60, les yeux verts.

**David :** Vous pourriez venir au F.B.I pour faire un portrait-robot.

**Mac :** Pas de problème.

**Colby :** On a l'intention de finir l'enquête sur ce trafic d'enfants et de l'arrêter est ce que si il y a un procès tu es près à témoigner ?

**Mac :** Sans hésitation il faut que ces pourris aillent en prison, plus aucuns enfants ne méritent de vivre ce qu'on a vécu.

**Colby:** Dans ce qu'a on te recontactera.

**Mac :** Tu en a retrouvé d'autres.

**Colby :** Pas encore mais je continu de chercher plus on sera à témoigner plus on a de chance de les coincer.

Mac repartit avec eux au F.B.I pour faire le portrait-robot de l'agent de la C.I.A qu'il avait vu.

**Don :** Alors de nouvelles infos ?

**Colby :** Je pense que les agents qui travaillaient sur cette affaire n'ont jamais vraiment arrêté d'enquêter même à la retraite.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

**Colby :** L'agent qu'a vu Mac avait au moins 60 ans, je pense que cette enquête fait partie des enquête qui te hante toute ta vie, c'est pour ça que mon père n'est jamais rentré à la maison même après qu'il ait classé l'affaire.

**Don :** Ca ce tiens. Faudrait absolument qu'on trouve ces agents.

**Colby :** Ouais.

David arriva, le dessinateur venait de terminer le portrait-robot.

**Don :** Alors on a quelque chose ?

**David :** Ca n'a rien donné dans le système de reconnaissance faciale.

**Colby :** Montre à quoi elle ressemble.

David lui tendit la feuille où il y avait le dessin.

**Colby :** Je connais cette femme.

**Don :** Qui c'est ?

**Colby :** Je ne connais que son prénom : Nadège.

**David :** D'après Mac Bly elle s'appellerait Nadège Coleman.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur elle ?

**Colby :** Pas grand-chose de temps en temps elle venait à la maison pour voir mon père mais je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient, leurs discussions se passaient dans le bureau de mon père et je n'avais pas le droit d'y entrer. Je me souviens juste que la veille de la fausse mort de mon père ils ont eu une plus longue conversation que d'habitude.

**David :** Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient.

**Colby :** Non.

**Don : **Il faut absolument qu'on retrouve cet agent, et les autres aussi.

**Colby :** On continu de chercher les autres enfants ?

**Don :** Oui, plus on en aura pour témoigner mieux se sera pour le procès quand on les aura attrapé.

**Colby :** D'accord.

Colby et David retournèrent dans la salle de réunion.

**David :** Tu as parlé d'un garçon à qui tu donnais une partie de tes sous pour pas qu'il se fasse frapper, si on le trouvait il pourrait nous aider sachant qu'il t'est redevable, t'en pense quoi ?

**Colby :** Il est mort.

**David :** Comment il se faisait pas frapper ?

**Colby :** Ils ont découvert notre combine et pour me punir ils l'ont battu à mort sous mes yeux, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse je ne l'ai pas protégé, je n'ai pas réussi.

**David :** Bon sang Colby tu avais 8 ans.

**Colby :** J'aurai du faire quelque chose.

**David :** Quoi te faire tuer à sa place, ce n'étais pas la solution et tu le sais.

Colby haussa les épaules il ne savait plus quoi pensait de tout ça.

**David :** On retrouve les autres enfants, on te venge, on venge Pete et tous les autres.

**Colby : **Ça me va.

Ainsi ils continuèrent leurs recherches, pendant ce temps Don et Megan avançaient ils avaient trouvé une piste.

**Megan :** Bingo !

**Don :** T'as trouvé quoi ?

**Megan :** L'adresse de Nadège Coleman.

**Don :** Géniale, on va l'interroger.

Ils allèrent tous les deux interroger l'ancienne agent de la C.I.A. Ils toquèrent à la porte et une femme ouvra, comme l'avait décrit Mac Bly, les cheveux court, des yeux verts, une mâchoire forte.

**Nadège :** Bonjour.

**Don :** Nadège Coleman ?

**Nadège :** Oui, c'est pourquoi ?

**Don :** Bonjour Don Eppes et voici ma coéquipière Megan Reeves nous sommes du F.B.I.

**Nadège :** Qu'est-ce que me veut le F.B.I.

**Don :** Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre de Joe Granger et sur un trafic d'enfant, je suppose que vous voyez de qu'elle affaire on veut parler.

**Nadège :** Oui. Entrez.

**Megan :** Merci.

**Nadège :** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

**Don :** Tout ce qui n'est pas dans le dossier les suspects que vous aviez, les enfants que vous avez interrogés.

**Nadège :** Pourquoi maintenant ?

**Don :** Parce qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour arrêter l'enfer de ses enfants.

**Nadège :** On n'a pas réussi à l'époque pourquoi vous réussirez maintenant ?

**Don :** On ne réussira pas sans votre aide. On sait que cette affaire vous hante et que vous avez interrogé des personnes qui ont été victimes de ce trafic, ça ne sert à rien de nous mentir.

**Nadège :** Je vous aiderez, mais vous savez que pour les mettre en prison il nous faut des témoins. Si on en avait eu à l'époque ils seraient tous en prison.

**Megan :** On en a un, et on va en trouver d'autres. On ne laissera pas cette horreur continuer sans rien faire.

Ainsi ils allèrent tous les trois au bureau du F.B.I, la bas ils tombèrent sur David et Colby, ils avaient retrouvé un autre enfant, une fille Emma Mitchell elle était dans un centre de désintoxication elle n'avait pas réussi à sortir de l'enfer.

**Don :** Faites gaffe.

**David :** Oui.

Colby avait refusé de croiser le regard de Nadège mais elle l'avait quand même reconnu.

**Nadège :** Cette fois on va tout arrêter Col.

Colby la regarda dans les yeux.

**Colby : **Tout ?

**Nadège :** Tout. Et je tiendrais la promesse que t'a faite ton père.

**Colby :** Toi aussi ça continu de détruire ?

**Nadège : **Je crois que ça n'arrêtera jamais, mais on doit continuer à vivre, il ne faut pas leur laisser une chance de gagner, jamais.

Don, Megan et David était abasourdies par cet échange il n'avait pas tout compris et aurait besoin de quelques explications.

David et Colby étaient dans la voiture.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

**Colby :** De quoi tu parles ?

**David :** Cet échange avec L'agent Coleman.

**Colby :** Elle aussi était une enfant du trafic. C'est elle qui m'a permis de ne pas sombrer, c'est elle qui m'a dit que tout ce qui est arrivé n'était pas ma faute.

David hocha la tête il n'y avait pas d'autres explication à donner.

Ils arrivèrent au centre de désintoxication après 10 minutes de voitures.

**Réceptionniste : **Je peux vous aider ?

**David :** Nous aimerions parler à Emma Mitchell s'il vous plait.

**Réceptionniste :** Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas l'heure des visites revenez demain.

Colby lui montra sa plaque.

**Colby :** Il n'y a pas d'heure pour nous.

**Réceptionniste :** Je vais la chercher.

Quelques minutes la réceptionniste revient avec une jeune fille qui tenait à peine debout et tremblait à cause du manque.

**Colby :** Bonjour Emma.

**Emma :** Qui êtes-vous ?

**Colby : **Colby Granger, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi ?

**Emma :** Comment j'aurais pu oublier, c'est à cause de tout ça que je suis ici, je ne suis jamais sorti de cet enfer moi.

**Colby :** Je peux t'aider.

Emma: Comment ? Personne n'a réussi, ni mes parents adoptifs, ni les psy.

**Colby :** On va retrouver ce qui ont fait ça et au procès il faut que tu témoigne. Il faut que tu en parles c'est la seule solution pour que tu t'en sortes.

**Emma: **Pas question.

**Colby :** Ecoute moi, on ne les a pas encore attrapé mais on va le faire et le seul moyen pour que d'autre enfant ne vivent pas ce qu'on a vécu c'est que tu témoignes, tu ne seras pas la seule ils y en aura d'autre.

**Emma: **Non, allez-vous-en.

**David :** Ça ne sert à rien on y va Colby.

Colby partit avec David, mais il se retourna avant de passer la porte.

**Colby :** Pensait à ce qu'ils vous on fait, imaginez une petite fille comme vous, imaginez là ce faire battre comme vous étiez battu. Réfléchissez-y vous avez eu une deuxième chance elle n'en aura peut-être pas.

David et Colby rentrèrent au bureau et expliquèrent à Don ce qui c'était passé.

**Don :** Ca réaction ne m'étonne pas. Rentrez chez vous on continuera les recherches demain.

David rentra chez lui suivit de Megan il proposa de ramener Colby mais celui-ci déclina l'offre. A la place il sortit et alla près de l'océan, le mouvement des vagues l'avait toujours apaisé. Il y resta quasiment toute la nuit pour réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait en ce moment dans sa vie : entre la mort de son père, son petit frère qui vient vivre chez lui et cette enquête qui faisait ressurgir son passé quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Parfois il aurait préféré mourir que vivre tout ça mais quand il voit son équipe, son frère, son travail il est heureux d'être en vie. Il rentra chez lui vers 5 heure du matin il avait l'intention de se doucher, manger un truc et retourner au travail. Il entra dans l'appartement le plus silencieusement possible, déposa son sac dans le salon quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir c'était celle de la chambre de son frère.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

**Ryan :** Pourquoi tu rentres que maintenant ?

**Colby :** J'avais du travail.

**Ryan :** T'es bizarre en ce moment.

Colby s'accroupit devant son frère.

**Colby :** Je suis sur une enquête qui me prend beaucoup de temps et qui me touche beaucoup aussi.

**Ryan :** Mais quand l'enquête sera finit tu reviendras comme avant ?

**Colby :** Je te le promets. Maintenant retourne au dodo tu peux encore un peu dormir.

**Ryan :** Tu viens me border ?

**Colby :** J'arrive dans deux minutes.

Son petit frère repartit dans sa chambre, Colby s'en voulait de le faire souffrir, il se promit de se rattraper plus tard, ou pourquoi pas maintenant ?

**Colby :** T'as encore envie de dormir ?

**Ryan :** Pas vraiment.

**Colby :** On va faire un truc que notre papa faisait quand j'étais petit et que je voulais plus dormir.

**Ryan :** Quoi ?

**Colby : **Viens avec moi.

Ryan le suivit et Colby lui passa un sweat du F.B.I qui lui faisait une robe, il prit un ballon de football américain avec lui, et prit la main de son frère.

**Ryan :** Je sors en pyjama.

**Colby :** T'inquiètes il y a personne dehors à cette heure-ci.

**Ryan :** D'accord.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble et allèrent ensemble sur la plage pour jouer au foot, ils ne virent pas l'heure passait tellement il s'amusait, ça faisait longtemps que Colby n'avait pas autant rit, Ryan aussi s'amusait comme un fou. Au bout d'un certain temps de jeu Colby regarda sa montre : 8 H.

**Colby :** On va devoir arrêter Ryan je suis en retard au travail.

**Ryan :** Ce n'est pas grave on s'est bien amusé.

Ryan remonta tout seul à l'appartement quand à Colby il partit en direction du F.B.I il mit une demi-heure pour y aller.

**Colby :** Désolé pour le retard je jouais au foot avec Ryan et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

**Don :** Pas de problème, David a commencé sans toi, il est dans la salle de réunion.

**Colby :** J'y vais.

Colby rejoignit David dans la salle de réunion.

**David :** Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

**Colby :** Désolé.

**David :** pas grave, je n'ai rien de nouveau sur d'autre enfant.

**Colby :** On va continuer à chercher. Tu as demandé à Nadège si elle ne savait pas quelque chose.

**David :** Je n'ai pas eu cette idée.

**Colby :** Eh oui tout le monde le sait vous ne pouvez pas vous passez de moi.

**David :** Ça doit être ça.

Colby allait répliquer quand son téléphone sonna.

**Colby :** Granger.

… **:** Vous avez raison, j'ai ruminé ça toute la nuit et j'accepte de témoigner quand vous aurez attrapé ce qui nous ont fait ça.

**Colby :** Merci beaucoup. Mais vous pouvez déjà commençais à nous aider maintenant.

**Emma :** Comment ?

**Colby :** Vous vous souvenez de détails sur certains enfants qui nous permettraient de les retrouver ?

**Emma :** Un enfant : Son prénom était Adam et son nom de famille Taylor, il avait une cicatrice sur le sourcil gauche.

**Colby :** Encore merci Emma si tu as besoins de quoi que se soit, appelle moi, n'importe où n'importe quand je t'aiderai.

**Emma :** D'accord.

Colby raccrocha.

**David : **Alors ?

**Colby :** Emma Mitchell accepte de témoigner.

**David : **C'est géniale. Elle a donné des infos sur un enfant ?

**Colby :** Un petit garçon Adam Taylor il avait une cicatrice sur le sourcil gauche.

David chercha dans les photos un petit garçon avec une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche il finit par en trouver une qui correspondait.

**David :** Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Colby réfléchissait.

**Colby :** Non rien du tout.

Ils cherchèrent le nom du garçon dans l'ordinateur et le trouvèrent Adam Taylor avait un casier judiciaire pour vol, et vol à main armé.

**David :** Si il accepte de témoigner se sera probablement le moins crédible.

**Colby :** Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

**David :** Pas faux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Colby :** On sait où il habite ?

**David :** En prison.

**Colby :** Ok, là il n'a plus aucune crédibilité.

**David :** Oui mais il a peut-être des infos sur d'autre enfant.

**Colby :** Ouais, ok on y va.

David et Colby partirent à la prison pour interroger Adam Taylor.

**Adam :** Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez sale poulet ?

**David :** Sympa l'accueil.

**Colby :** On sait que tu as été victime d'un trafic d'enfant.

Le prisonnier se leva d'un coup de sa chaise heureusement il était attaché à celle-ci sinon il aurait probablement bondit sur les deux agents.

**Adam : **Comment ?

**Colby :** On a réouvert le dossier, ton nom est apparu.

**Adam :** Je ne peux pas témoigner contre eux qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

**Colby :** Que tu nous donne des infos sur d'autres enfants qui y étaient.

**Adam :** Il y avait bien un gosse, il se faisait battre tout le temps, il vous ressemblait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Tu te souviens Colby ?

Des flashes passèrent devant les yeux de Colby : trois enfants qui se promènent dans une ruelle, des rires le soir dans leurs lits quand tout le monde dort, les repas donnaient au voisin parce que ce jour-là il a été plus frappé.

**Adam :** T'avais oublié n'est-ce pas ?

**Colby :** Je suis désolé Adam, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse j'ai pu partir pas toi.

**Adam :** Je t'en voulais à l'époque, mais maintenant je sais que j'aurais fait la même chose.

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas une raison.

**Adam : **C'est oublié attrape ce qui on fait ça témoigne contre eux, trouve d'autre témoins et venge nous, venge Pete. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

**Colby :** T'es sur tu te souviens de personne.

**Adam :** Désolé à part nous trois non.

Colby lui tendit sa carte.

**Colby :** Apelle moi peu importe la raison, quand tu veux.

**Adam :** Ça marche pour moi.

Colby et David se levèrent, ils allaient sortir quand Adam les arrêta.

**Adam :** Il t'en a jamais voulu tu sais. Il savait que tu avais aussi peur que lui.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de préciser qui était « il » ils le savaient tous les deux.

**Colby :** Merci.

Colby et David retournèrent au bureau sur la route comme d'habitude c'est David qui engagea la conversation.

**David : **Qu'est-ce que t'as voulu dire par le fait que tu avais oublié ?

**Colby :** Pete, Adam et moi on s'est promis de ne jamais s'oublier peu importe ce qui arrivait, et je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, j'ai littéralement effacé Adam de ma mémoire.

**David :** Cette histoire est en train de te détruire Colby.

**Colby :** Ça fait longtemps que ça me détruit le seul moyen d'arrêter tout ça c'est d'arrêter ce trafic.

**David :** Tu sais Adam a raison tu pourras témoigner.

**Colby :** Je sais ce que tu veux faire, si j'accepte de témoigner je ne pourrai plus participer à l'enquête.

David ne dit rien c'était vrai il voulait que son partenaire arrête de se faire du mal parce qu'en ressassant le passé c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau et Don leur dit de venir en salle de réunion pour faire le point.

**Don :** Ça avance avec les enfants ?

**David :** On a deux témoins, il faudrait en trouver d'autres.

**Nadège :** Je pourrais peut être vous aider.

**Don :** D'accord.

**Colby :** Ça avance de votre côté ?

**Don :** Les autres agents qui ont participé à l'enquête sont morts, tous exécuté sauf Nadège.

**Colby :** Vous l'avez mis sous protection.

**Don :** t'inquiètes pas on a fait ce qu'il fallait. Tout ça c'est très bien mais on n'a rien sur les gars qui ont fait ça.

**Megan :** Je pense que pour les coincer il faudrait que l'on trouve un enfant qui fait partie du trafic pour pouvoir l'interroger.

**David :** Oui, mais où ?

**Colby :** Si mon père était à Los Angeles c'est qu'il avait une piste ici, donc il faut chercher dans les quartiers pas très fréquentables d'ici pour essayer d'en trouver.

**Don : **On va faire ça, il y a un moyen de les reconnaitre Colby ?

**Colby :** Une cicatrice sur le poignet gauche en forme d'étoile.

**Don :** Ok. On est parti.

L'équipe de Don se changea, chacun mis des habits un peu plus confortables. Ils partirent sillonner les rues pas très recommandables de Los Angeles. Ils y passèrent plus de 4 heures jusqu'à ce que Megan remarque un petit garçon d'environ 6 ans avec une petite assiette devant lui, elle s'approcha mis quelques dollars dans l'assiette de façon à voir son poignet, la cicatrice en forme d'étoile y étais elle s'éloigna un peu.

**Megan :** J'en ai trouvé un, je suis près du café.

**Colby :** Je te vois.

**Megan :** A toi de jouer.

Colby prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se souvenir : qu'est-ce que lui avait dit son père pour le rassurer ? Il s'approcha du petit garçon et s'accroupit devant lui.

**Colby :** Tu es bien jeune pour être tout seul dans les rues.

Le petit garçon était étonné en général on ne lui parlez pas.

… **:** Ma maman va bientôt arriver.

Colby savait que les enfants avaient des instructions précises si un adultes les abordait c'est ce qu'il devait répondre.

**Colby :** Tu t'appelles comment ?

… **:** Logan.

**Colby :** C'est un très joli prénom que tu as.

**Logan :** C'est ma maman qui me la donnait.

Colby hocha la tête, il chercha quelque chose à dire quand son regard se posa sur la cicatrice du petit garçon, Colby tendit son poignet gauche de façon à ce que le petit garçon voit sa cicatrice.

**Colby :** Tu vois toi et moi on est pareille.

Le petit garçon observa la cicatrice, il savait que c'était un signe que cette personne était du même camp que lui.

**Colby :** Tu veux bien venir avec moi.

Logan hocha la tête et Colby le prit dans ses bras.

**Logan :** Et mes sous ?

**Colby :** T'en fait pas pour ça tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de te soucier de ça.

Logan était sur les genoux de Colby pendant que celui-ci l'éloigner de son enfer pour lui apprendre ce qu'étais le bonheur.

Colby accompagner de Don emmena Logan à l'hôpital, là-bas il fut examiné par un médecin mais refusa de lâcher la main de Colby.

**Colby :** Alors docteur ?

**Docteur :** Il a deux côtes cassées, des cicatrices plus anciennes et des signes de malnutrition, j'aimerais le garder en observation pour cette nuit.

**Colby :** Ça va je le ramène chez moi.

**Docteur :** Très bien.

**Don :** T'es sur Colby.

**Colby :** Je sais ce qu'il a vécu.

Don le raccompagna chez lui.

Colby rentra chez lui, Logan toujours blotti sur sa poitrine. Ryan allait lui sautai au coup quand il vit le petit garçon blotti sur la poitrine de son frère.

**Ryan :** Qui sait ?

**Colby :** Ryan je te présente Logan.

**Ryan :** Bonjour.

Logan se serra encore un peu plus contre la poitrine de Colby.

**Colby :** Il est très timide.

**Ryan : **Il reste ici ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**Ryan :** Pour combien de temps ?

**Colby :** Je ne sais pas encore.

**Ryan :** Il peut dormir dans ma chambre ça ne me gêne pas.

**Colby :** C'est gentil. Je suppose que Tatie est partie.

**Ryan :** Oui mais elle nous a laissé un gratin de courgette pour ce soir.

**Colby : **C'est la meilleure.

Colby savait qu'il devait faire parler Logan, mais pour l'instant il savait que celui-ci devait apprendre à avoir confiance en lui.

**Colby :** Ryan ça te dit une ballade sur la plage, emmène le ballon de foot avec toi.

**Ryan :** Trop cool je mets juste mes chaussures.

Ils descendirent sur la plage qui était situé juste en face de leur immeuble, Ryan enleva ses chaussures pour tremper ses pied dans l'eau, Colby observait Logan sur ses genoux le petit garçon avait relâché la prise qu'il avait sur son tee-shirt et regardait Ryan avec envie.

**Colby :** Tu veux faire la même chose ?

Logan hocha juste la tête.

**Colby :** Moi je ne peux pas le faire mais toi tu peux avec Ryan si tu veux.

Le petit garçon hésitait d'un côté il voulait y aller mais de l'autre il ne voulait pas quitter son sauveur.

**Colby :** N'est pas peur Ryan ne te fera pas de mal, c'est promis.

**Ryan : **Viens c'est géniale, je te ferais jamais de mal.

Logan descendit des genoux de Colby et s'approcha de Ryan, il glissa sa main frêle dans celle du grand garçon à côté de lui, puis il mit un pied dans l'eau puis le suivant et un grand sourire apparu sur ses lèvres l'eau était froide mais ça faisait du bien, il n'avait jamais vu l'océan avant aujourd'hui.

**Ryan :** Peut être que ce week end on pourrait se baigner si Colby est d'accord.

**Colby :** J'ai aucune raison de refuser mais avant il faudrait acheter des affaires à Logan.

**Ryan :** On a qu'à y aller maintenant comme ça ce sera fait.

Colby reconnu que c'était une bonne idée mais quand il croisa le regard de Logan il changea d'avis ils auraient le temps de faire les magasins un peu plus tard.

**Colby :** C'est une bonne idée mais je pense que Logan aimerai encore rester un petit peu.

Un sourire rayonnant apparu sur le visage de Logan.

**Ryan :** Je pense aussi.

Ils s'amusèrent pendant encore une heure entre bataille d'eau et passe de ballon, Logan découvrit le bonheur une notion inconnu pour lui.

Après cette heure direction le centre commercial pour lui acheter de nouvelles affaires. Colby était un peu inquiet de la réaction qu'aurait Logan en voyant autant de monde, dans le centre commerciale Ryan poussait le caddie et Logan était toujours sur les genoux de Colby.

**Colby :** D'après toi qu'est ce qu'il lui faut ?

**Ryan :** Des vêtements : pantalons, tee-shirt, pull, pyjama et un maillot de bain si on veut se baigner ce week-end. Des jouets.

**Colby :** Pour les vêtements d'accord, on va lui acheter une ou deux petites voitures et il pourras jouer avec les tiennes.

**Ryan :** Bien sur.

**Colby :** Alors on est parti.

Ils se dépêchèrent de faire les courses ils voyaient bien que Logan n'était pas très à l'aise avec autant de personne autour de lui, ils tentèrent de le faire participer à l'achat de ses vêtements en lui demandant son avis, de temps en temps il le donnait, et d'autres fois il enfouissait juste sa tête dans le torse de son protecteur.

Ils étaient sortis du magasin quand Ryan se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié un élément essentiel.

**Ryan : **Et son lit ?

**Colby :** Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va rester à la maison alors pour l'instant on ne va rien acheter.

**Ryan :** Il va dormir où ?

**Colby : **Je pense que comme tu l'as proposé on va mettre un matelas dans ta chambre et il va dormir là si tu es d'accord bien sur.

**Ryan :** Oui.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois chez eux, et en arrivant ils mangèrent le gratin de courgette de leur tante, Logan avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, le petit garçon s'endormit quasiment à table tellement il était exténué Colby le prit et le mit sur le canapé et déposa une couverture sur lui.

**Colby :** Tu viens m'aider à installer son lit après toi et moi on va regarder un film.

**Ryan :** D'accord.

Ryan et Colby préparèrent le matelas de Logan et délicatement avec l'aide de Ryan il mit Logan au lit, au même moment le portable de Colby sonna, l'agent étouffa un juron c'était pas le moment de réveiller Logan, il décrocha.

**Colby :** Granger.

**Don : **Salut Colby c'est Don.

**Colby :** Qu'est qu'il y a ?

**Don :** Demain je te donne un jour de congé pour que tu t'occupes de Logan.

**Colby :** J'allais justement t'en demander.

**Don :** Très bien, on se voit dans deux jours alors.

**Colby :** Ça marche.

Colby raccrocha et mit la télé en route pour lui et son frère ils regardèrent l'âge de glace, il était en plein film quand un hurlement retentit dans l'appartement.

Colby se dépêcha d'aller dans la chambre, Logan était couvert de sueur et se battait contre un ennemi imaginaire, Ryan le secoua doucement.

**Ryan :** Logan réveille-toi s'il te plait.

Il le secoua un peu plus fort, le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux et se jeta sur Colby qui le prit dans ses bras, Ryan posa une main apaisante sur le dos de Logan, il se demandait comment un petit garçon de son âge pouvait faire des cauchemars aussi horrible. Colby chuchotez une lituanie de mots réconfortant pour l'enfant. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre où il le déposa sur son lit, il ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et s'allongea à côté de celui-ci tout en faisant signe à son petit frère de les rejoindre, les deux frères entouré l'enfants apeuré qui c'était blotti contre la poitrine de Colby et sa petite main c'était glissé dans celle de Ryan, il formait un cocon d'amour, et c'est ici que le petit garçon put s'endormir paisiblement.

Le lendemain lorsque Ryan se réveilla il n'y avait que lui et Logan dans le lit il en sortit silencieusement et trouva son grand frère dans la cuisine.

**Ryan :** Salut.

**Colby : **Bien dormi ?

**Ryan :** Oui. Colby, pourquoi Logan fait des cauchemars, qu'est ce qu'on lui a fait ?

Colby regarda son frère il savait que les questions viendraient mais il n'imaginait pas qu'elles viendraient sitôt, comment expliquer ça a un enfant de 8 ans, alors que lui-même ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait torturer un enfant.

**Colby :** Des gens lui ont fait du mal.

**Ryan :** Comment ?

**Colby :** Ils l'ont frappé parce qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Ryan.

**Ryan :** Tu vas attraper ce qui lui ont fait ça ?

**Colby :** Je te le promets, et il ne feront plus de mal ni à Logan, ni à d'autres enfants.

Colby était triste Ryan venait de perdre toute l'innocence qui lui restait, il venait de découvrir que tous les enfants n'avait pas sa chance.

**Ryan :** Je t'aime Colby.

**Colby :** Je t'aime aussi.

Colby le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin que son frère lui rendit volontiers.

**Colby : **J'ai eu une idée pour aujourd'hui, on attend que Logan se réveille on déjeune puis on fait des cookies.

**Ryan :** Trop cool !

**Colby :** Ce midi on mange ce qui reste de lasagne et cet après-midi on va se baigner.

**Ryan :** Ça me parait bien.

**Logan :** On va se baigner où ?

La petite voix timide de Logan venait de s'ajouter à la conversation, il était entouré de sa couverture, il s'approcha de Colby et Ryan en chancelant, il serait tombé sans les bons réflexes de Ryan qui le rattrapa. Colby le souleva et le posa sur ses genoux.

**Ryan :** On va se baigner à l'océan. Mais Colby on ne pourra pas aller loin puisque tu ne peux pas te baigner.

**Colby : **J'ai peut être une solution, va déjeuner avec Logan je dois appeler quelqu'un.

**Ryan :** D'accord.

Ryan partit avec Logan en direction de la cuisine ou ils prirent un petit déjeuner, pendant ce temps Colby téléphona à Allan.

**Allan :** Allô.

**Colby :** Bonjour Allan c'est Colby.

**Allan : **Bonjour Colby, comment vas-tu ?

**Colby :** Ça va merci.

**Allan :** Je suis au courant pour l'enquête Don m'en a parlé, comment va le petit garçon ?

**Colby :** Ça ne va pas trop mal mais il a besoin de temps.

**Allan : **Je comprends ce que vous avez vécu est horrible.

Colby ne répondit pas alors Allan décida de changer de sujet.

**Allan :** Je suppose que tu n'appelles pas pour parler de ça.

**Colby :** Non, en fait j'ai l'intention d'emmener Ryan et Logan à l'océan seulement si ils veulent se baigner je ne peux pas les surveiller, je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de venir pour le faire.

**Allan :** Avec grand plaisir, vous y aller quand ?

**Colby :** Cet après-midi vers 14 H.

**Allan :** Je serai là.

**Colby :** Merci beaucoup Allan.

Colby raccrocha et rejoignit Ryan et Logan pour prendre son petit déjeuner, le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur entre grimaces, et rires.

Au bureau du F.B.I en revanche c'était moins la joie tous les agents cherchaient des enfants et toutes les pistes qu'ils avaient trouvés c'étaient avérées être des impasses, les enfants qu'ils avaient trouvé étaient morts, pour certains c'était des accidents, pour d'autres c'était le suicide.

En regardant la photo de l'adolescent pendu l'agent Coleman ne put s'empêcher de penser que elle aussi avait pensé le faire, mais elle n'avait pas eu envie de donner cette satisfaction à ceux qui l'avaient détruite, elle ne pouvait pas leur donner ça.

**Don : **Il faut absolument que Colby arrive à faire parler Logan.

**Nadège : **Il faudra du temps.

**Don :** Je sais.

**Megan :** Et si on regardait dans le fichier des personnes disparut.

**David :** Pourquoi ?

**Megan :** Réfléchissez Colby a dit que les enfants étaient kidnappé à la naissance il y a bien quelqu'un qui a signalé leur disparition, ça pourrait nous aider à trouver d'autres nom.

**Don :** Oui, mais après les enfants ont dû changer de nom.

**Nadège :** Non, ils nous laissaient notre nom d'origine, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

**Don :** Alors on est parti, faut faire des recherches à partir d'au moins 1975.

**David :** C'est les archives papier, on va bien s'amuser.

Ils descendirent au sous-sol pour commencer leurs recherches, ils savaient qu'ils en avaient au moins pour toute la matinée.

Colby, Ryan et Logan était dans la cuisine en train de faire des cookies, enfin ils étaient supposés faire des cookies mais ça c'était très vite terminer en bataille de farine, et les cookies on été vite oubliés. Logan y participé aussi il lança une poignée de farine sur Ryan qui répliqua aussitôt Colby prit la défense de Logan et bientôt Ryan était attaqué par deux personnes.

**Ryan :** C'est de la triche deux contre un.

**Colby :** Je ne trouve pas, t'en pense quoi Logan.

Logan ne répondit pas et lança une poignée de farine sur Colby, qui l'attrapa et lui fit des guilis, le petit garçon se tordait de rire alors que Ryan venait à son secours. Finalement Colby abdiqua.

**Colby :** C'est bon je me rends.

Les trois garçons était couvert de farine de la tête au pied.

**Colby : **Je pense que l'on devrait se changer avant d'aller manger, je nettoierais la cuisine ce soir.

**Ryan :** Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Ryan partit se changeait et Colby aida Logan puis partit se changer quand il retourna dans le salon Logan était assis sur le canapé et regardé un dessin animé avec Ryan, Colby sourit et partit dans la cuisine pour faire réchauffer les lasagnes.

Retour au bureau du F.B.I Megan, David et Don avec l'aide de Nadège avaient pu retrouver des enfants du trafic ainsi que leurs parents biologiques, ils se séparèrent une partie pour interroger les enfants et l'autre pour interroger les parents. Don avait caché un dossier c'était celui de Colby il avait retrouvé ses parents biologiques et pensait qu'il devait en parler à son agent. David et Megan partirent interrogé sur son lieu de travail une certaine Sarah McCain qui maintenant était secrétaire, mère de trois enfants.

**Sarah :** Je peux vous aider ?

**David :** Bonjour je suis l'agent Sinclair et c'est mon coéquipier l'agent Reeves, ce serait possible de vous parler dans un endroit plus privé ?

**Sarah :** Oui bien sur.

Sarah les emmena dans une salle de réunion.

**Sarah : **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Megan : **Nous savons que vous avez été victime d'un trafic d'enfant et nous voulions savoir si vous aviez des souvenirs de certains enfants qui étaient avec vous.

**Sarah :** Je suis désolé, j'étais jeune je ne me souviens de rien.

**David :** Ecoutez nous ne pouvons pas imaginer ce que vous avez vécu mais d'autres enfants souffrent à cause de ça et moins vous parlez moins on a de chances d'arrêter tout ça.

Sarah ne répondit pas, Megan et David allé partir.

**Sarah :** Attendait, c'est vrai je ne me souviens pas des enfants j'étais plutôt solitaire, mais je me souviens de l'un de nos bourreau.

**David :** Vous pourriez le décrire.

**Sarah : **Sans problème.

**Megan :** Vous pouvez nous accompagner au bureau du F.B.I pour faire un portrait-robot ?

**Sarah :** Oui.

Colby était tranquillement installé devant la télé Logan faisait une sieste et Ryan jouait dans sa chambre, le calme lui permis de réfléchir à sa situation actuelle il était heureux d'avoir accueilli Logan chez lui, il avait passé une excellente matinée, ça lui avait manqué les rires, le bonheur et il s'en voulait d'avoir délaissé son frère mais il avait bien l'intention de se rattraper. On sonna à la porte Colby se leva et ouvrit la porte c'était Allan.

**Allan :** Bonjour, désolé je suis un peu en avance.

**Colby :** Pas de problème.

Colby le fit entrer dans l'appartement.

**Colby :** Vous voulez quelque chose à boire : un café, une bière ?

**Allan :** Je veux bien un café, merci.

Allan suivit Colby et quand ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine Colby se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une petite erreur la cuisine était encore couvert des traces de la bataille de farine du matin.

**Allan :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

**Colby : **A l' origine c'était censé être des cookies mais ça a plutôt finit en bataille de farine, je vais vous servir le café dans le salon.

**Allan :** D'accord.

Colby lui servit le café et partit réveillé Logan pour le changer, au début le petit garçon était un peu bougon mais dès que Colby lui dit qu'il allait à l'océan il se dégrisa.

**Colby :** Logan je te présente Allan.

**Allan :** Bonjour.

Logan ne répondit pas il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Colby.

**Colby :** Désolé il est très timide.

**Allan :** Pas de problème je comprends.

**Colby :** Tu vas te baigner dans l'océan avec lui et Ryan.

Logan hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien.

**Colby : **T'es prêt Ryan ?

**Ryan :** Oui.

**Colby :** Alors on est parti.

Ils partirent tous les quatre à la plage à peine s'était-il posé sur la plage que Ryan était déjà dans l'eau.

**Colby :** Logan tu vas avec Allan, t'inquiète pas il fait partie des gentils.

Logan hésitait, il jeta un regard sur Ryan qui jouait comme un fou dans les vagues, et l'envie fut plus forte, il hocha la tête.

**Colby :** Je reste ici, je ne bouge pas c'est promis.

Logan prit la main d'Allan et alla dans l'eau, Colby le regarda avec envie qu'est ce qu'il voulait se baigner, faire du surf, il savait qui cherchait un peu ce qui lui arrivait pour le moment il n'avait pris aucun rendez-vous pour la thérapie physique se donnant comme excuse qu'il n'avait pas le temps, une fois que toute cette histoire serait terminer il avait l'intention d'en faire et sérieusement. Il observa les deux enfants s'amusaient sans se soucier de rien d'autre que du bonheur, ils étaient heureux alors lui aussi était heureux et pour le moment c'est tout ce qui importait. Ils restèrent quasiment tout l'après-midi sur la plage, les enfants se baignèrent puis décidèrent de faire des châteaux de sable, activité à laquelle pouvait participer Colby, ils s'amusèrent beaucoup et quand il fut temps de rentrer des mines tristes apparurent mais Colby ne céda pas le lendemain Ryan avait école et il ne devait pas se coucher trop tard.

**Allan :** Si tu veux Colby tu peux venir manger à la maison.

**Colby :** Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

**Allan :** Ne t' inquiétes pas Don a rendez-vous avec Robin donc la maison est vide et tu sais comment je suis-je fais toujours à manger pour tout un régiment.

**Colby :** Alors d'accord je les change et on vient chez vous.

**Allan :** Tu veux de l'aide ?

**Colby :** Ryan devrait s'en sortir tout seul.

Colby vit la mine d'Allan changer et il comprit qu'il se sentait un peu seul sans Charlie dans sa maison.

**Colby :** Mais il est possible qu'il ait besoin d'aide.

**Allan :** Alors je viens.

Ainsi ils retournèrent chez Colby pour changer les deux enfants et lorsque Ryan se plaignit de ne pas réussir à fermer le bouton de son pantalon, Colby le suspecta d'avoir écouté la conversation avec Allan car en général Ryan se refusait à demander de l'aide, cependant il trouva ça très gentils. Ils partirent chez Allan pour le diner.

**Ryan :** Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

**Allan :** C'est la surprise.

**Ryan :** Allez dit s'il te plait.

**Allan :** Il va falloir attendre.

Logan observait tout autour de lui, il n'avait jamais vu de maison aussi grande.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe, bonhomme ?

**Logan :** C'est grand.

**Colby :** Tu trouves aussi, Ryan peut de faire visiter si tu veux ?

**Logan :** Je peux ?

**Colby :** Bien sur.

Ryan prit la main de Logan et monta les escaliers avec lui.

**Colby :** Ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère.

**Allan :** Ne t'inquiète pas. Logan à l'air d'aller bien.

**Colby :** Le problème c'est qu'il n'a que l'air bien, il fait des cauchemars.

**Allan :** Tu l'as dit toi-même il lui faut du temps.

**Colby :** J'ai mis un an à parler je ne veux pas qu'il souffre aussi longtemps que j'ai souffert.

**Allan :** Alors fait le parler.

**Colby : **Comment ?

**Allan :** Il n'y a pas de potion magique Colby, essaie de penser à ce qui t'a fait parler toi.

**Colby :** Vous êtes un génie Allan.

**Allan :** C'est l'expérience qui parle.

Colby sourit.

**Allan :** Vous savez Colby je pense que malgré toute cette histoire tu t'en sors très bien avec Ryan et Logan.

**Colby :** Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

**Allan :** Colby vous ne serez jamais parfait mais vous avez accepté de prendre Logan alors que vous deviez déjà vous occuper de Ryan, vous avez pris un jour de congé et quittez une enquête qui était très importante pour vous pour vous occuper d'eux, ça doit signifier quelque chose Colby.

**Colby : **Peut-être.

Le four sonna et sauva Colby, il n'avait aucune envie de continuer cette discussion.

**Colby :** Les enfants on va manger.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et les deux enfants apparurent un grand sourire sur leurs visages.

**Colby :** Vous vous êtes bien amuses on dirait.

**Ryan :** Oui, j'ai fait plein de guilis à Logan.

**Colby :** C'est vrai il t'a fait ça ?

**Logan : **Oui.

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas très gentils.

**Logan :** On lui réglera son compte plus tard.

Logan hocha la tête tout contente.

**Ryan :** C'est de la triche à deux contre un.

**Colby : **Et s'attaquer à un plus petit que soit ce n'est pas de la triche.

Ryan était tout penaud. Cette discussion rappela à Allan certaines disputes qu'avait Don et Charlie, quand Charlie était encore petit.

**Colby :** Allez à table.

Allan avait fait du poulet frite rien ne pouvait rendre plus heureux des enfants de cet âge qu'un poulet et des frites faites maison.

**Ryan :** C'est trop bon.

Logan hocha la tête en accord.

**Allan :** Merci.

**Colby :** Je suis d'accord avec eux t'es frites sont délicieuses, d'ailleurs je vais en reprendre un peu.

**Ryan :** Moi aussi j'en veux.

**Colby : **Finit ton assiette avant.

Ryan soupira parfois son frère était tyrannique.

Le reste du repas se passa très bien, et pendant qu'Allan et Colby buvaient une bière les deux garçons c'étaient endormis.

**Allan :** J'ai discuté avec Don de l'affaire si tu veux en parler n'hésite pas.

**Colby :** Merci.

Colby prit une gorgée de bière, il hésitait à en parler à Allan il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance mais il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, il se décida à parler.

**Colby :** Je l'avais oublié.

**Allan :** Qui ?

**Colby :** Adam on était ami, plus que ça même on était frères et je l'ai oublié.

**Allan :** Repenser à lui vous faisait souffrir alors votre mémoire l'a effacé.

**Colby :** A l'époque aussi je l'ai oublié, j'ai oublié la promesse qu'on c'était faite et je m'en veux.

**Allan :** Vous n'avez aucune raison vous avez tenté de faire les choses bien, c'est tout ce qui importe.

**Colby :** Ce qui importe pour qui ?

**Allan : **Pour Adam, pour moi, et pour ces deux enfants qui dorment paisiblement car ils savent que demain un homme extraordinaire va s'occuper d'eux.

**Colby :** Merci Allan.

**Allan :** Quand vous voulez.

**Colby :** Je pense que je vais rentrer ils ont besoin de sommeil.

**Allan :** Vous aussi Colby essayait de dormir.

**Colby : **J'ai d'autre chose à penser en ce moment.

**Allan :** Sérieusement Colby vous en avez besoin.

**Colby : **J'essaierai.

**Allan :** Allez-y et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit comme par exemple s'occuper de Logan demain n'hésitez pas.

**Colby : **J'avais complétement oublié ça ne vous dérangerez pas ?

**Allan :** Bien sur que non avoir de la compagnie me fait beaucoup de bien.

**Colby :** Alors je vous l'emmènerez demain disons vers 9 H, c'est pas trop tôt.

**Allan :** Non c'est très bien.

Colby prit Logan sur ses genoux et essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas le réveiller avec l'aide d'Allan il le mit dans son siège auto, il fit de même avec Ryan puis parti se demandant comment il ferait sans l'aide d'Allan, il serait forcé d'en réveiller un.

Au bureau du F.B.I les recherches avaient avancées ils avaient pu retrouver le bourreau Kevin Johnson et avait l'intention de faire un raid chez lui le lendemain en attendant ils rentraient chez eux et se préparer, il avait l'intention de faire le raid vers 10 H le lendemain ce qui leurs permettraient de se reposer un peu.

Colby quant à lui ne réussit pas l'exploit de ne réveiller aucun des deux garçons, Ryan s'était réveiller au moment où il l'avait soulevé et maintenant il était tout bougon.

**Colby :** Viens-tu va retrouver ton lit.

Ryan se changea et s'allongea sur le lit qu'ils avaient fait pour Logan.

**Colby :** Tu ne veux pas dormir dans ton lit.

**Ryan :** Je le laisse à Logan se sera plus simple pour toi de le changer sur mon lit que sur le matelas.

**Colby :** C'est très gentil Ryan.

**Ryan :** J'aimerai bien qu'il reste pour toujours ici.

**Colby :** Si il n'y a aucune trace de ses vrais parents je vais y réfléchir mais il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ne reste pas.

**Ryan :** D'accord.

**Colby :** Allez dodo maintenant.

**Ryan :** D accord.

Colby déposa Logan dans son lit et lui enleva son pantalon il le borda et sortit de la chambre.

Il prit une douche et parti se coucher pour essayer de dormir il réussit à plonger dans le sommeil quand un hurlement retentit il se leva aussi vite que possible et alla dans la chambre, prit Logan dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre pour permettre à Ryan de se rendormir. Colby se mit à la fenêtre pour que Logan puisse voir l'océan.

**Colby :** Chut Logan ne t'inquiète pas tout est fini.

Colby laissa un peu de temps à l'enfant pour calmer sa respiration et ses sanglots.

**Colby :** Il faut que tu me parles Logan, il faut que tu parles pour oublier.

Logan ne dit rien, il avait peur de parler, mais il savait que Colby ne lui ferait pas de mal et ne lui avait pas menti jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**Logan :** Ils me frappaient souvent parce que je ne ramenais pas assez d'argent, et il disait que tout était ma faute.

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas vrai ce qu'il disait Logan il mentait c'est leurs fautes à eux. Tu sais ou tout ça se passait.

**Logan :** C'était dans une vieille maison la peinture était effacé mais avant elle devait être blanche.

**Colby :** Tu pourrais y retourner.

**Logan :** Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je serais sage.

**Colby :** Chut Logan je vais savoir si tu pouvais y retourner pour pouvoir sauver les autres enfants qui sont encore là-bas.

**Logan :** Alors je veux bien.

**Colby :** On fera ça demain en attendant il faut que tu dormes.

Logan se blotti contre sa poitrine et s'endormit une fois que Colby fut sur qu'il dormait il le recoucha dans le lit de Ryan et parti se recoucher pour tenter de dormir encore quelques heures.

Lorsque son réveil sonna il faillit le lancer contre un mur pour le faire taire, mais ce souvenant que Ryan avait école et que le garçon devait encore se préparer il se leva et s'habilla.

**Colby :** Allez debout Ryan, Logan aussi.

Colby secoua les deux garçons qui grognèrent simultanément.

**Colby :** Je sais vous êtes fatigués mais on n'a pas le choix.

C'est Logan qui sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine comme un zombie suivit de près par Ryan. Colby leur servit leur petit déj' et après avoir mangé les garçons aller beaucoup mieux, Ryan s'habilla tout seul et Colby aida Logan. Il déposa Ryan à l'école puis emmena Logan chez Allan.

**Colby : **S'il y a un problème n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

**Allan :** Pas de problème.

**Colby :** Je n'ai pas de recommandation précise sauf qu'il doit faire une sieste après manger.

**Allan :** D'accord.

**Colby :** J'essaierais de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

**Allan :** Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, et si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour aller chercher Ryan n'hésitez pas.

**Colby :** Merci beaucoup.

Colby partit au travail.

**Don :** Salut Colby.

**Colby :** Salut, du nouveau ?

**Don :** On a retrouvé un des bourreaux on va l'interpeller tout à l'heure.

**Colby :** D'accord.

**Don :** Et toi de ton côté tu as pu faire parler Logan ?

**Colby :** Il a accepté de nous monter où étais la maison où il y avait les autres enfants.

**Don : **C'est génial il est où pour l'instant ?

**Colby :** Chez ton père.

**Don :** On ira cette après-midi pour lui demander si tu es d'accord bien sur.

**Colby : **Ça me semble bien.

**Don :** Nous on doit y aller.

**Colby :** T'inquiète je me débrouillerais tout seul.

**Don :** Ok.

Don, David et Megan partirent interpeller le bourreau, d'après son dossier il avait été marié avant de divorcer, sa femme avait porté plainte pour violence conjugale.

Don: Kevin Johnson F.B.I!

Ils entendirent quelqu'un, Don défonça la porte le gars s'enfuyait par derrière Don n'était pas inquiet David l'attendait de l'autre côté, David l'interpella et l'emmena au bureau du F.B.I.

C'est Don qui menait l'interrogatoire contre le suspect, jusqu'à maintenant Kevin Johnson n'avait pas dit un mot, même quand Don avait posé les photos des enfants devant lui. Colby observait de l'autre côté du miroir il aurait donnés n'importe quoi pour le tabassé à mort.

**Colby :** Il ne dira rien.

**Megan :** Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

**Colby :** D'abord il a rien à perdre, ensuite il obéit aux grand chef, lui aussi c'est fait frapper sauf que lui n'a jamais été adopté.

**Megan :** Tu es en train de dire qu'il travaille encore pour le trafic d'enfant.

**Colby :** Oui.

**Nadège :** Il faut le faire parler.

**Colby :** J'y vais.

**Megan :** Colby t'es sur, il fait peut être parti de ce qui t'ont frappé.

**Colby :** Une raison de plus pour y aller.

**Megan :** Colby attend.

Mais c'était trop tard Colby était déjà sorti de la pièce et s'apprêtait à passer de l'autre côté du miroir. Don était étonné de voir son agent même si il ne le montra pas.

**Colby :** On sait ce qu'il vous a fait subir. Au début vous n'étiez qu'un bébé innocent, heureux seulement ça n'allait pas durer, vous avez grandi et vers deux ou trois ans ils ont commencé à vous battre la vie n'était plus aussi belle pour vous. Vers 4 ou 5 ans ils vous ont mis dans la rue avec une petite coupelle devant vous il fallait ramener au moins 15 dollar avant la fin de la journée, et si vous n'en aviez pas le bourreau vous frapper des fois à main nu, d'autres fois avec sa ceinture, vous vous souvenez n'est-ce pas ?

**Kevin :** Vous n'avez pas le droit.

Colby était heureux son monologue avait eu l'effet esconté.

**Colby :** Kevin vengez-vous dans ce cas qu'est-ce que vous attendait, ils vous on volait la chose la plus importante pour vous : votre liberté maintenant il est temps que vous la repreniez.

**Kevin :** D'accord.

**Colby : **Où sont les enfants ?

**Kevin :** Je vais vous faire un plan.

Colby lui donna une feuille où il dessina un plan exacte. Don le prit et sortit de la salle pour préparer une opération avec le SWAT.

**Kevin :** Je sais que vous faisiez partie des enfants, je suis tellement désolé.

**Colby :** Vous étiez aussi une victime et vous venez de vous faire pardonner.

**Kevin :** Merci.

L'équipe était prête à interpeller ce qui avait fait ça, Don avait autorisé à Colby de venir bien qu'il devrait rester éloigné le temps de l'opération, Nadège venait aussi mais tout comme Colby elle ne pouvait pas y participer.

L'interpellation des suspects se fit rapidement, en effet ils ne cherchèrent même pas à fuir sachant qu'aucun enfants n'oseraient témoigner. Colby les regardait sortir les mains menottés dans le dos, il vit les enfants sortirent des sourires sur les visages on leur avait expliqué que leur enfer était fini, il senti un immense sentiment de satisfaction s'emparer de lui.

**Nadège :** Notre enfer à nous aussi et finit, ces types ne ressortiront pas de sitôt.

**Colby :** Ouais tout est finit maintenant.

**Don :** Ou presque il faut encore retrouver leurs parents biologiques.

**Colby :** Tu crois que c'est possible pour tous ses enfants.

**Don :** On va tout faire pour.

**Colby :** Oui, on va tout faire pour.

Colby s'en voulait de penser ça mais il n'avait aucune envie de retrouver les parents biologiques de Logan, il s'était attaché au petit garçon et ne voulait pas le quitter.

Toute l'équipe retourna au bureau, heureux d'avoir enfin arrêté ce trafic mais ils savaient tous qu'ils n'avaient pas fini leur travail et avait bien l'intention de retrouver les parents biologiques de ces enfants, tout le monde savait que ce serait un travail long et harassant mais ils étaient tous prêt à le faire.

**Don :** Colby il faut que je te parle.

**Colby :** J'arrive.

Ils allèrent dans la salle de réunion.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe Don ?

**Don :** Pendant que tu t'occupais de Logan nous avons fait des recherches sur les parents des enfants biologiques des enfants de ta génération.

**Colby :** Et vous avez trouvé les miens.

**Don :** Oui, je ne l'ai pas dit aux autres on est les seuls au courant et ça peut rester comme ça si tu veux.

**Colby :** Merci Don.

**Don :** Voici le dossier.

**Colby :** Je ne sais pas si je veux le lire.

**Don :** je ne pourrais pas t'aider, tu dois faire ton choix tout seul mais réfléchit bien tu n'auras peut être pas de seconde chance.

Colby s'asseya sur une chaise et posa le dossier devant lui, Don le laissa seul, il hésita longuement avant d'ouvrir le dossier, après sa disparition ses parents avaient fait de nombreuses recherches pour le retrouver engagent même un détective, puis ils avaient laissé tomber. Il avait eu une fille avant lui : Leila. Son père était un ranger il avait fait plusieurs mission en Afghanistan c'est là-bas qu'il mourut. Sa mère c'était mise à travailler pour vivre à ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe gravement malade, et aujourd'hui elle était à l'hôpital, les médecins ne lui donnant aucune chance, sa mère était en train de mourir, il venait de la retrouver et elle mourait, des larmes glissèrent sur ses yeux il ne fit rien pour les retenir. Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers Don.

**Colby :** Je dois aller la voir.

**Don :** Vas- y.

Don avait lu le dossier des parents de Colby et comprenait tout à fait de quoi il voulait parler.

Colby entra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea vers la chambre que lui avait indiqué une infirmière, il s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitant mais il toqua quand même à la porte.

… **: **Entrez.

Colby poussa la porte et entra, dans la chambre sa mère était couché dans le lit, elle avait l'air maigre et son teint était très pâle. La jeune fille qui était dans la chambre devait être sa sœur.

**Leila : **Vous avez du vous tromper de chambre.

**Colby :** Je ne pense pas, vous êtes Leila Granger ?

**Leila :** Oui, et vous vous êtes ?

**Colby :** Je m'appelle Colby Granger.

**Leila :** Non, mais pour qui vous vous prenez sortait d'ici tout de suite !

Le bruit réveilla sa mère.

**Christine :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Leila : **Rien rendort toi maman.

Christine tourna la tête et vit Colby.

**Christine :** Oh mon dieu, on dirait ton père quand il était plus jeune.

Leila regarda sa mère si elle disait ça, peut être que l'homme devant elle ne mentait pas.

**Leila :** Il dit qu'il s'appelle Colby maman, est ce que ce serait possible que ce soit lui ?

**Christine :** Approche-toi.

Colby s'approcha d'elle hésitant, la vieille femme posa une main sur son visage.

**Christine :** Oh mon dieu, mon petit garçon.

Christine le prit dans ses bras et Colby ne chercha pas à retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, elle desserra son étreinte.

**Christine :** Tu lui ressemble tellement, je suis si heureuse de te retrouver, tu m'as tellement manqué, on t'a cherché pendant de longues années.

**Colby :** Je sais, je suis au courant.

**Christine :** Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

**Colby :** Tu n'as pas à savoir, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que pendant toutes ces années tu m'as manqué maman.

**Christine :** Toi aussi. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour partir en paix.

**Leila :** Je t'en supplie pas maintenant maman.

**Christine :** Il faut bien un jour. Je vous aime.

Christine ferma les yeux et un long bip retentit signifiant qu'elle était partie.

**Leila :** Je t'aime maman.

Colby ne savait pas trop comment réagir il venait de retrouver sa mère et la perdre dans le même jour il allait partir quand…

**Leila :** Attend.

Colby se retourna.

**Leila :** Moi je veux savoir ce que tu as vécu.

**Colby :** Tu es sur.

**Leila :** Oui, je suis sur petit frère.

**Colby :** A une condition.

**Leila :** Laquelle ?

**Colby :** Que tu me parles de mes parents.

**Leila :** D'accord.

Ensemble ils quittèrent la chambre de leur mère pour s'asseoir sur un banc au parc. Colby lui raconta tous les détails de sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tentant d'omettre aucun détail, sa sœur avait bien insisté là-dessus elle était prête à tout entendre. Colby lui parla beaucoup de Ryan et Logan et de son travail au F.B.I.

**Colby :** Pour tout ce qui m'est arrivé je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuille ce n'était pas ta faute ni celle de nos parents.

Leila n'en revenez pas de tout ce que son frère avait subi alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant et dire qu'elle au même moment et au même âge jouait dans son jardin.

**Colby :** Ça va ?

**Leila : **Je pense que je vais mettre un peu de temps à digérer tout ça.

**Colby :** Je comprends.

**Leila :** Il est tard je pense que le mieux c'est qu'on se revoit demain pour que je te parle de nos parents et puis il faut que tu t'occupes de Ryan et Logan.

**Colby :** Tu voudrais les rencontrer ?

**Leila :** Bien sur si ça ne te gêne pas.

**Colby :** Non, au contraire tu fais partie de la famille.

Sa sœur rigola et l'accompagna chez Allan, là-bas Ryan et Logan l'attendait, Don avait eu la bonne idée d'appeler son père pour lui dire d'aller chercher Ryan à l'école.

**Allan :** Salut Colby.

**Colby :** Bonjour Allan, je voulais vous présenter ma sœur Leila.

**Allan :** Ta sœur ?

**Colby :** Longue histoire.

**Allan :** Je vois. En tout cas enchanté Leila.

**Leila :** De même monsieur Eppes.

**Allan :** Je vous en prie appeler moi Allan.

**Leila :** Merci.

**Allan :** Si tu cherches les garçons ils sont dans le salon avec Don.

**Colby :** Merci.

Colby alla avec Leila au salon, les garçons jouaient au petites voitures avec Don, Colby ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant son patron jouait avec les deux garçons.

**Colby :** On ne vous dérange pas.

Logan lui courut dans les bras et Ryan fit de même.

**Colby :** j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un.

**Logan :** Qui ?

Colby désigna Leila.

**Colby :** Je vous présente ma sœur Leila. Et Leila je te présente Ryan mon petit frère et Logan et celui qui est accroupi c'est mon patron Don.

Colby n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer un petit peu de son patron qui lui rendit un regard noir.

**Don :** Enchanté Leila.

**Leila :** Moi aussi.

**Ryan :** Si c'est ta sœur c'est la mienne aussi.

**Colby :** Eh ben on n'a pas les mêmes parents mais si elle est d'accord pour être ta sœur, elle le sera.

**Leila :** Bien sur.

**Ryan :** Alors maintenant j'ai un frère et une sœur.

**Colby :** Tout à fait. On va devoir y aller.

**Logan :** Encore un peu s'il te plait.

**Colby :** Non Ryan doit faire ses devoirs et je dois vous faire à manger.

**Ryan :** Je les ferais demain.

**Colby :** Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai un peu de mal à te croire, allez hop vous dites au revoir et on n'y va.

Les garçons partirent dire au revoir à Allan.

**Colby : **Vous avez trouvé les parents de certains enfants ?

**Don :** Oui, on en a trouvé la moitié on continuera demain et ensuite on ira informer les parents.

**Leila :** C'est géniale ce que vous faites, si on l'avait fait à l'époque tu serais à la maison depuis longtemps.

**Colby :** Oui mais je n'aurai pas eu mon petit frère.

**Leila :** C'est vrai.

**Logan : **On est prêt.

**Colby :** Alors on y va.

Ils partirent tous les quatre.

Colby eu un peu de mal à mettre son frère au travail mais fini par y arriver.

**Leila :** Je vais vous laisser.

**Colby :** Non tu peux rester manger avec nous.


	9. Chapter 9

**Leila : **Ça ne te gêne pas.

**Colby :** Tu rigoles j'espères t'es ma sœur, alors tu viens sans poser de question.

**Leila :** D'accord.

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre chez Colby, Colby eu du mal à mettre son frère au travail mais finit par y arriver, tout comme lui il détestait travailler à l'école. Il donna de quoi dessiner à Logan le temps qu'il fasse à manger.

**Leila :** Tu t'en sort bien avec Ryan et Logan.

**Colby : **J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, ce n'est pas toujours simple.

**Leila :** Je veux bien te croire. Demain tu travailles ?

**Colby :** Oui, il faut retrouver les parents du reste des enfants et tous les prévenir, on a de quoi faire.

**Leila :** Si tu veux je peux m'occuper des garçons.

**Colby :** Pour Ryan c'est bon il sera à l'école demain, mais pour Logan je veux bien, il a l'air de t'apprécier.

**Leila : **Alors je m'occuperais de Logan demain.

Colby prépara le repas : Du riz et de la ratatouille, il vit la moue que fit son frère en voyant les légumes et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, finalement il se ressemblait lui aussi au même âge il n'aimait pas ça. En revanche Logan avait l'air d'apprécier le repas. Une fois le repas terminé Colby coucha les deux garçons qui s'endormirent aussitôt.

**Leila :** Je vais te laisser je viens à qu'elle heure demain pour garder Logan.

**Colby :** Vers 8 H.

**Leila :** D'accord, à demain alors.

**Colby :** A demain.

Le lendemain matin Leila arriva pile à l'heure, c'est Colby qui était en retard il avait eu une panne de réveil et elle le retrouva en train de presser Ryan pour pas qu'il arrive en retard.

**Leila :** Une petite panne de réveil arrive même au agent du F.B.I.

**Colby :** Ne te moque pas de moi.

**Leila :** Désolé mais c'était trop tentant.

**Colby : **Tu as de la chance que je n'aie pas le temps de discuter.

Leila se retint de rire. Colby réussit tout de même à partir approximativement à l'heure. Il déposa Ryan à l'école et alla au bureau.

**Don :** On voit que tu reprends tes bonnes vieilles habitudes.

**Colby :** Désolé.

**Don :** Pas de problème Colby je sais que cette affaire t'as beaucoup fatigué et en plus avec Logan et Ryan, je comprendrais qu'à partir de maintenant tu arrives un peu plus tard.

**Colby : **Merci Don.

**Don :** J'ai fait des recherches sur les parents de Logan.

**Colby :** Et…

**Don :** Sa mère est morte pendant l'accouchement et son père s'est suicidé quelques mois après sa disparition.

**Colby :** Je pourrais avoir le dossier, si jamais Logan me pose des questions sur eux.

**Don :** Bien sur je t'en donnerais une copie merci.

Toute la journée au F.B.I se passa plutôt bien ils retrouvèrent quasiment tous les parents des enfants, ils prévinrent les familles pour que les parents puissent enfin retrouver leurs enfants. Ce qui se passait aujourd'hui au bureau du F.B.I était tout simplement magique les sourire des parents qui retrouvaient leurs enfants, les regards étonnés des enfants quand on leur expliquait qui était les deux personnes devant eux, puis les sourire quand on leur disait que ça y est tout était fini, que maintenant tout irait bien pour eux. L'équipe de Don regardait ce magnifique spectacle c'est pour cette raison qu'il faisait leur travail pour voir ces visages souriants.

Colby alla chez lui pour voir Logan et lui expliquait ce qui était arrivé à ses parents biologiques, il lui devait bien ça. Logan était très heureux de le voir rentrer.

**Leila :** Tu rentres tôt.

**Colby :** Oui, je dois dire quelque chose à Logan.

**Logan :** Quoi ?

**Colby :** Quand tu es né tu avais un papa et une maman.

**Logan :** Tu les as retrouvé.

**Colby :** Oui, ils sont partis.

**Logan :** Où ?

**Colby : **Ils sont partis au ciel, ils sont morts Logan.

Le petit garçon n'avait pas l'air très choqué, il ne connaissait pas ses parents, alors ils ne pouvaient pas lui manquer.

**Logan :** Je vais partir d'ici.

**Colby :** Non, sauf si tu le veux.

**Logan :** Non, je veux rester.

**Colby : **Dans ce cas-là tu restes.

Logan fit un gros câlin à Colby qui lui rendit volontiers.

**Logan :** Merci papa.

En entendant ces mots Colby sentit les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, le petit garçon se redressa.

**Logan :** Je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

**Colby : **Bien sur, champion que tu peux m'appeler comme ça.

**Logan : **T'es mon papa maintenant.

**Colby : **Oui. Et comme je suis ton papa et que Ryan ne rentre pas avant 2 heure on pourrait aller dehors pour faire un peu de foot avec Leila.

**Logan :** Oui, je vais chercher le ballon et mes chaussures.

**Colby :** Ça te dit.

**Leila : **Un foot avec mon frère et mon neveu ? T'as même pas à poser la question.

**Colby :** Tu sais jouer ?

**Leila :** Non mais je suis sûre que tu te feras un plaisir de m'apprendre.

**Colby :** Oui.

Les trois jouèrent pendant deux heures comme des fous, Logan était très doué ça devait être un truc de famille, Leila s'en sortait pas trop mal pour une débutante. En réalité la partie de foot dura une heure car une bataille de guilis s'engagea entre les trois, et la victoire fut donnait à Logan pour le petit garçon le plus rieur du monde.

**Colby :** On va devoir aller chercher Ryan.

**Logan :** D'accord.

**Colby :** Tu vas poser le ballon avec Leila, je vous attends ici.

Pendant que Leila et Logan montait les escaliers Le téléphone de Colby sonna.

**Colby :** Granger.

**… : **Salut Colby c'est Don.

**Colby :** Salut Don, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Don :** Mon père organise un dîner ce soir pour fêter la fin de l'enquête ça te dit.

**Colby :** Bien sur.

**Don :** Ryan, Logan et Leila sont invités aussi.

**Colby : **Pour Ryan et Logan ils viennent par contre pour ma sœur je lui demanderais.

**Don :** Ça marche, à plus tard alors.

**Colby :** Oui.

Ils partirent chercher Ryan à l'école qui était très heureux de tous les voir, et fut encore plus heureux quand son père lui annonça que Logan restait vivre avec eux, ils rentrèrent et se préparèrent pour aller chez Allan, sa sœur avait accepté de venir après quelques négociations avec son frère.

Le soir ils se retrouvèrent donc chez Allan pour dîner, c'était un dîner dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme d'habitude chez Allan, chacun discutant en petit groupe. Allan observait cette famille agrandit, Colby discutait avec David, Logan endormit sur ses genoux, Leila discutait avec Megan et Don avec Ryan. Il était heureux que cette enquête soit terminé elle avait beaucoup fait souffrir Colby et avait été éprouvante pour le reste de l'équipe, il se demandait encore comment le jeune agent pouvait continuer à vivre, à croire en l'être humain après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, comment pouvait-il vivre ?

Colby s'approcha de lui.

**Colby :** Tout va bien Allan vous avez l'air bien silencieux.

Allan regarda les personnes qui l'entouraient, elles avaient toutes un sourire sur leur visage, elles étaient heureuse, alors il l'était aussi.

**Allan :** Oui tout va bien.

Fin


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Un an plus tard.

**Logan :** Allez viens papa c'est trop bien.

**Colby :** Vraiment ?

**Ryan :** Allez Colby !

Colby courut dans l'océan rejoindre les deux enfants, cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il remarchait et une semaine que c'est jambe avait entièrement retrouvé leurs fonctions. Ils s'amusaient dans les vagues, cela faisait tellement longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

La vie de Colby avait bien changé en un an, et il devait avouer que ça nouvelle vie lui plaisait, entre Ryan et Logan, sa petite sœur et son travail, c'était parfait. Il avait tiré un trait définitive sur son passé et son avenir se dessinait devant lui, un belle avenir, il le savait.

Copyright Florianne BERNARD Sept 2012 1


End file.
